


(IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT END OF THIS) Phantom Heroes

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto never thought she would live in a world of superheroes. But to her surprise, they were very much real. And she would soon experience both the good and bad that came from it.(Rated mature for language and certain scenes)(In Hiatus)





	1. Destined Meeting

Supervillains.   
  
Individuals who would use their inhuman abilities to commit crimes.   
  
For Makoto Niijima, such a thing would have once been unbelievable to ever imagine. Yet in reality, supervillains were very much real. It was around the time she entered high school that these strange individuals began to appear. Many still able to remember how the police had trouble catching such people due to their astounding powers and capabilities. Chaos engulfing Japan for quite some time due to these madmen.  
  
That was until a new Police Commissioner stepped into the picture. Around Makoto's second year of high school, a man by the name of Akihiko Sanada took over the position; a rather stoic individual who began to help regain control of Tokyo from these villains. Rumors arising that the man personally went out to capture the crooks with his bare hands.  
  
Upon Commissioner Sanada's arrival, things began to balance out. The police force became far more potent with their new leader in charge, resulting in the arrests of many criminals. Over time though, even that began to fall once more. The number of criminals slowly increasing as more super-powered individuals appeared. Some more well-known names rose with no powers at all; using the chaos brought about by said supervillains to try and gain some clout in the criminal underworld. Bank robberies, hostage situations, so on and so forth increased in abundance. Things were looking grim...   
  
Until a new development occurred. A new addition to the war on crime.  
  
Superheroes.  
  
It was upon entering her third year of high school when Makoto learned of these new individuals. Like the villains who had terrorized Japan for nearly three years, these young men and women possessed amazing powers and abilities far beyond human comprehension. They ended up being the necessary shift in the battle against evil. Five unlikely heroes coming together to form an unstoppable team.  
  
Fox. A rather quiet yet elegant young man who wore a mask in the shape of a fox's head. With his ice abilities, he could freeze his opponents in an instant; adding an artistic flair to his movements and techniques that most found quite astounding. His first appearance being the most recent as he went up against a bomber who moved to detonate multiple parts of Tokyo. Fox freezing every single bomb before taking down the bomber; making it snow in July as a result of his unbelievable powers.  
  
Panther. An energetic young woman who wore the mask of a cat while wielding the power of fire. Though her normal nature was quite kind and bubbly, her demeanor tended to shift into one of a masochistic beast upon facing evil with mighty flames. Her first time appearing to the public being when a serial rapist was in the midst of kidnapping a group of young girls. The heroine wasting no time in beating the man into the floor and freeing the girls. She quickly became an icon to women everywhere; while many men feared for their lives as they knew the dangers she held.   
  
Skull. A brash but kind young man with a mask shaped as the top half of a human skull. With his powerful lightning abilities, he would crush those who would dare harm the innocent. His debut being quite the stunning one as he managed to stop a bus of children from falling off the highway with his bare hands. He was also well known for his kindness towards kids- being a role model even with his somewhat crude nature and language.  
  
Mona. The strangest of the group as it appeared to be some kind of cat monster. Yet the creature was quite the hero in itself as it used the power of wind to take down many foes. Well known for being quite the gentleman towards women; strange as that sounded. With an adorable body and well-mannered nature, Mona became quite popular with the ladies. Though some report when Skull and Mona are together, the latter becomes quite the rude one. Mona's debut was actually as part of another's. The rise of the most mysterious of them all.  
  
Joker. A young man who wore an almost all-black attire. The only non-black features of his costume being his white mask and blood red gloves. The man himself known for his amazing speed and strength, while also rarely seen during the day. His debut the first amongst the group during a standoff of all things between the police and a gang who had taken a bank full of people hostage. When the gang was about to start killing off the hostages, Joker appeared. Like a demon out of hell, he flew through the crowd, surged past the police, and entered the bank. In a matter of seconds, the cries of the criminals were heard before they fell silent.   
  
Minutes later the hostages were all freed and every single criminal unconscious. Commissioner Sanada along with everyone else left stunned when Joker stepped out after the hostages. The man stating that criminals would no longer have anywhere to hide, for a new group of heroes had arrived. Soon after he leaped high into the air and vanished into the night.  
  
Thus was born the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. A group of heroes who would "steal back the world, from those who would bring it to an end."  
  
That was nearly half a year ago, and since then crime had steadily decreased. The mere existence of the Phantom Thieves was enough to deter more low-level criminals. Many trembling under the threat of being faced with such powerful foes. Even with the Phantom Thieves never killing their enemies, villains feared them nonetheless.  
  
Public opinion of these heroes was where things got interesting. Most people adored the Phantom Thieves and viewed them as the greatest of heroes. While those in power saw them as a future threat; many politicians running on the platform that they'd rid Japan of these "monsters". Even Makoto's own sister viewed them as nothing but lawless vigilantes that needed to be captured at once. Only stopped at times by Commissioner Sadana- the man stating that Japan clearly needed the Phantom Thieves in this time of crisis. Moving instead to work alongside these heroes rather than arrest them.  
  
In all this, Makoto did her best to avoid the madness of heroes and villains. Sae had pushed her to focus solely on studying and leave the criminals to the authorities. In reality, Makoto was somewhat curious about everything that was going on, but who was she to question her sister's judgment? Sae was the one who provided for her, thus she had no place in giving her thoughts on the matter. Makoto deciding early on to simply focus on her duties as Student Council President. The world of villains and heroes was not where she was meant to follow after all.  
  
She had quite a few things to deal with herself during that time anyway. Early on in the first semester, Shujin had decided to allow a transfer student to attend. One with a criminal record of all things. Makoto had no idea why in the world the principal allowed such an individual to attend their school, but she had no say in the matter and simply had to accept it. Not that she'd ever been able to question him...   
  
Makoto had only met the transfer student once and found him interesting. A tall youth with shaggy black hair while sporting a pair of glasses. Part of her wanted to speak to this boy and help him on the right path, but she knew sis would not approve. Thus she simply had to move along and focus on her own classes and duties. A simple student living a simple life.  
  
But life was never that simple...  
  
It was several hours after school had let out one day when Makoto realized how late it was. The brunette had chosen to stay after class to work on the club budgets, as the money for the volleyball team still had yet to be added back to the other clubs properly. When seeing that the sun was setting, she realized it was time to head home. Granted she still had a few more quick tasks to do right before leaving, but still. Packing her belongings, she made her way out the door. Only to notice while walking down the halls that the library was open. Curiosity peaked she decided to check inside.  
  
To the brunette's surprise, she found one Ren Amiyama studying in the library. The criminal transfer student himself sitting quietly at one of the desks reading over various books and writing notes. Taking a side glance, Makoto had to figure they were for the upcoming exams. She had heard rumors that he was the studious type, but seeing him actually staying after class so late to study... It was surprising, to say the least. Gathering her composure, she entered the room and approached him.  
  
"Excuse me, Amamiya-san?" Makoto said towards the studying second year. Ren turning his head up only to be greeted by his senior. With a bow of his head, he responded in kind.  
  
"Hello, Niijima-senpai. Was there something you needed from me?" Makoto was a little surprised by how polite he was. There was no real annoyance in his voice towards her, nor did he appear to be disrespectful. He honestly didn't seem anything like the rumors said. Granted Makoto always took those rumors with a grain of salt but nevertheless.   
  
"Um... yes. While I admire your dedication to your studies, I'm afraid I must ask you to start heading home. We are both here a bit late past the designated time allowed." Makoto said with both hands on the strap of her bag. Part of her was still a little worried as to how the man would respond. Even if she knew aikido, she had no idea what this man was capable of. If he really did assault someone then-  
  
"Oh. My apologies Niijima-senpai. Lost track of time." To her surprise, the boy got up and began to pack his things. Makoto unsure how to take all of it as he simply did as told. Perhaps he was trying to keep himself from being sent back to juvie? Or was there more to this boy than the rumors gave credence to? Before she could even think this all over he turned to her once again and spoke. "Would you like me to walk you to the station? It is rather late after all."  
  
"O-oh! T-there is no need. I have a few more errands to accomplish before leaving. But I do appreciate the offer." Makoto said with a slight flush to her cheeks. Was he a gentleman too? Just what was up with this boy? And why did he make her chest tingle in such a strange but pleasing way? More questions left unanswered as he bowed his head respectfully before heading out. Saying farewell to her and wishing her a good night. Leaving one brunette confused on how to feel or think.  
  
After shaking off her stupor, Makoto decided it was time to finish things up. After ensuring that everything was settled for the day she made her way outside the school. Quietly looking around and taking note that no one was around. It made sense seeing as it was late enough for the sun to be setting. Makoto berating herself a little for staying so late. Sae was going to scold her for sure...  
  
As she made her way down the steps of the school and into the sidewalk a strange chill rolled down her spine. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like she was being watched. She turned side to side while gripping the strap of her bag as tight as possible. She was beginning to regret not bringing the taser Sae supplied her with- thinking it was too dangerous to take to school. She was about to question if anyone was there... but she got her answer...  
  
"If it isn't Makoto Niijima. How are you... Miss Student Council President...?" Makoto's entire body grew cold at that moment. Her eyes wide as could be while her heart thumped heavily against her chest. She knew this voice. She knew who it belonged to. And it terrified her down to the very core of her being. Turning quickly she was greeted by a man she knew from a few months prior. One she prayed to never see again.  
  
Tall. Messy hair. Sporting a rather tacky looking red cape with various hearts on it while wearing nothing but a pink speedo underneath said cape. And a fake crown atop his head. The man who had been exposed by the Phantom Thieves several months prior.   
  
"Kamoshida...!?" Makoto whispered in pure shock. The man before her having once been their physical education teacher but a few months ago. Until the truth of his identity was revealed. When it was discovered he was actually a supervillain, it shook the school's reputation quite a bit after he narrowly escaped capture. Many learning how he tortured his male students and did things unimaginable to the female ones. That same man himself smirking at the young woman before him.  
  
"Wrong. I am The King. Or did you forget how I ruled this school before those impudent brats ruined my fun?" Kamoshida asked with that same smirk- seemingly growing bigger as he took a step forward. Makoto instinctively taking one back. "But I have to say... aren't you out a little late Miss President? Or perhaps you were waiting for me? Oh how I've longed to see what YOU taste like~"   
  
Makoto felt more chills roll down her spine as the man spoke to her. Well aware that like the other villains, Kamoshida had superpowers. He was super strong, fast and could summon steel volleyballs that he'd spike and use to crush people. Granted she only knew of this due to him being exposed all those months ago, but nonetheless. This meant she had two options. Stay and fight, or run for her life.   
  
It did not take long for her to realize that the latter was her only sensible option. The problem being, he blocked the only way to the station. She could call for help... no, there was no one around. Even if she tried Kamoshida would likely attack her too quickly. Wait... Amiyama! He... no, it was at least ten minutes since he left. He'd already left via train by now. Which meant... she was on her own.  
  
"Now... Shall we Miss Preside-"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Makoto shouted to the man- using all the courage she had to try out the only plan she could come up with. "I am not going ANYWHERE with you! Now leave before I call the police!" She had to bait him to act. It was the only way her plan would work. When she saw Kamoshia's smirk shift to a more perverted one, she knew this was her chance.  
  
"You seem to misunderstand... I'm here for a taste!" Even as fear welled up in her chest, Makoto stood tall as she could as the man began to rush towards her with a rather wicked laugh escaping his lips. As expected he was truly fast- bouncing around like some kind of beast before he hopped at her. The exact moment Makoto was waiting for.   
  
As he was in the air- getting closer and closer to Makoto- the brunette did a swift turn of her body. When he was close enough she grabbed his cape by the underside of the fluff with one hand, while her other hand gripped the inner portion of his arm. Shifting her weight as best she could she did the only thing that came to mind. She flipped the man mid-air and slammed him onto his back.   
  
_'Aikido, asshole...!'_  Makoto thought before she turned to run. She had to use this brief window to get away. Get to the station and onto a train without delay. It was her only chance. She got at least seven steps before feeling another chill roll down her spine... And a hand grab the back of her hair.  
  
"AAAH!" She cried out in pain as she felt the hand grip her locks- unable to pull away as the perverted man had gotten up mere seconds after he was slammed to the ground.  _'There's no way!'_  Makoto thought before her ideas began to grow more frantic. This was the only sensible approach she had. What could she-  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Kamoshida roared in rage before he swung the girl by her hair and threw her down the nearby alley. Makoto all the while crying out as she was tossed with ease; crashing through a few trash cans before tumbling down the alley. This alone left her body in a state of shock from both pain and fear. The teen's entire form trembling while trying to get back up.   
  
Before she could even react, Kamoshida was once again at her side. Reaching down before he gripped the girl by her chin and lifted her up. Slamming the youth against the wall and holding her in place. Makoto left with her feet off the ground as Kamoshida held her up; mouth covered up by the man's large hand.  
  
"Here I was trying to be a gentleman. But seems you stupid bitches never seem to get it. I make the decisions. I am in charge. You exist for MY pleasure. Speaking of which~" Kamoshida spoke with a mixture of enjoyment and annoyance in his voice. His free hand slowly reaching towards her shirt.  
  
Makoto tried in vain to fight back. Hands on the single one that held her face as she sought to pry it off. This pervert's strength clearly inhuman as Makoto could not even make him budge a little. She flailed her legs to and fro in the attempts to possibly kick him below the belt. Kamoshida seemingly realizing this as he positioned himself sideways to prevent such a tactic.    
  
To her horror, the man easily gripped the front of her shirt before tearing it away like paper. Leaving Makoto's torso left in nothing but a bra. Kamoshida looking almost disappointed when he saw it.   
  
"How boring. I was hoping for something more... tantalizing. But don't you worry. Once we're back at my place I got PLENTY for you to try on~ And then I'll have all the tasting I desire~" Kamoshida said as his smirk turned into a purely perverted one. His desires... She knew what he was planning to do to her. Just like all his other victims...  
  
Makoto tried so hard to be strong. She had been told all her life that Niijimas were brave. They never let others see their tears. Yet in this one moment... Makoto couldn't stop them. She was scared, her shirt torn away leaving her exposed. She was so unbelievably terrified and didn't know what to do.   
  
"No... No... NO...!" Makoto screamed as she flailed as much as possible. She didn't want this. She hadn't done anything wrong. Sis had told her if she was a good girl then nothing bad would happen to her. So why? Why was she in this state? Why was she about to be taken by this monster?! Why was no one helping her?!  
  
_'SIS! PAPA! ANYONE PLEASE...! PLEASE... I-I...!'_  Makoto's tears flowed like rivers as it was too much to bear. She cried out for anyone to help her. She screamed at the hand that held her mouth with all that she had. And it only made Kamoshida's smile grow.  
  
"Yes... Scream. Music to my ears. I love it when they scream out for help... And then when they go silent as I break them. Body and soul~" Kamoshida said with great delight. Makoto feeling him squeeze harder, making her cry out in pain. She mistakenly read the reports. She knew what he did to those he took. The horror of it all was too much for her to handle. Despair consuming her heart as she knew, this was the end...  
  
Until a single voice cut through the air.  
  
**"Release her. Now."**  
  
Both Makoto and Kamoshida turned their gazes to the entrance of the alleyway. The former's eyes growing wide while the latter's narrowed. Makoto not believing what she was seeing.  
  
There stood a single man. Attire black as the night that engulfed them and his mask an ivory white. His blood red gloves gripped into fists as he stood there exuding a powerful presence. It was the man she had heard so much about... One of the five heroes...  
  
_'Joker...?'_ She thought as the tears still fell. His appearance matched the description she heard about on the news, but to see him in person... Was it possible? Was she about to be saved from this pervert's malice? Kamoshida meanwhile was clearly displeased to see him.  
  
"You...! You're that brat those two bastards were following!" Kamoshida cried out in rage. His grip on Makoto actually tightening due to his anger. Makoto crying out in sheer pain at the fiercer grip. "Why the fuck are you here?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"   
  
Joker all the while stood there quietly. Hands slipping into his pockets before his eyes slipped shut. "5... 4... 3... 2..." Kamoshida and Makoto both looked on as the hero began to count down aloud. The former gritting his teeth in rage.  
  
"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
"1."   
  
At that moment things were but a blur to Makoto. The instant Joker finished counting down, Kamoshida's grip on her face was all but lost. Makoto finding herself falling to the floor before breaking out into a series of coughs. Able to breathe once more even through the pain she felt. Looking up she was greeted by Joker standing at her side, arm extended as if he had just punched someone. Only for her to realize... he had. Turning to her side she looked to see Kamoshida now far down the alleyway; hand at his cheek while gritting due to being punched so hard in the face. The blow more than enough to send him flying.  
  
"You... bastard...!" The pervert called out as he shakily began to get up. Joker seemingly paid him no mind as he turned to Makoto.  
  
The teen felt herself shrink underneath the man's gaze. She was still so frightened and worried. Her body trembling as she tried in vain to cover herself up with her arms. The shame of it all only made worse as Joker kept looking at her. Makoto turning away as the tears still had not stopped. That was until a new warmth was felt around her form. To her surprise, Joker knelt down to her level, removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Makoto unconsciously taking the sides of the coat and pulling them to cover herself up. Looking up at the man with teary and confused eyes.  
  
"Wait here." Was all Joker said before he stood up and began walking towards Kamoshida. His voice was calming to her ears even as she trembled. The instant he looked away, the man's eyes shifted into those of pure fury. Joker focusing only on Kamoshida. His intentions obvious. Kamoshida meanwhile already back up and preparing for a fight.  
  
"You little shit...! How dare you! I am the King! Don't you think for a second you stand a chance against me without that blonde shit and the bitch!" Kamoshida roared as he summoned one of his steel volleyballs. Makoto gasping as she knew when he spiked those, it had enough force to crash through concrete. She had seen the results of it only once when he escaped from the gym earlier in the year after being cornered by Skull and Panther.   
  
Joker all the while did not flinch in the slightest. He kept walking forward with his hands tightened into fists. Makoto swearing she could see something seeming to radiate from the man. Some kind of black aura that sent a chill through her already damaged form. It was both terrifying... yet thrilling. Makoto not sure where that second feeling came from.  
  
"EAT THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! KINGLY SPIKE!" Kamoshida leaped into the air before releasing the ball and spiking it towards Joker. The sheer strength and momentum of his hit somehow sent the ball flying at blistering speeds at the white masked hero. Makoto about to call out for him to look out... only for Joker to raise a single fist and smash sphere straight into the ground. Both villain and student looking on wide-eyed at the sight.  
  
_'H-how is that even possible...!?'_  Makoto questioned. Every law of physic she knew being questioned as Joker kept walking again. The ball that was now on the ground all but forgotten as the hero kept moving forward. His eyes still focused on Kamoshida as the man stepped back in fear.  
  
"You should have let Panther and Skull simply take you in," Joker said as he got closer and closer. The air around him seemed to shudder as the world around all three of them grew cold. Kamoshida's eyes filled with terror as Joker's own began to glow yellow. "They would have simply knocked you out. Myself on the other hand..." Joker stopped but a few feet away from the man. Kamoshida left silent as he gazed into those glowing yellow eyes. "...I'm going to break you."  
  
It was in that moment that Makoto blinked and everything went insane. Joker vanishing from sight completely and Kamoshida crying out in pain. Looking on as he was slammed hard against the chest and sent flying down the alley. Before he could even reach the end he was slammed back towards her direction. This occurred at least three more times until he was knocked into the air.  
  
Makoto watched with eyes wide open as the man was from there tossed around the alley like a ball within a tornado. Bounced off the walls and slammed into the ground again and again with Joker nowhere to be seen. Makoto unable to do anything but watch at one point as Kamoshida's face was slammed into the concrete and dragged through it.   
  
This went on for a solid minute; Kamoshida bounced around and beaten to a pulp without any means to fight back. Only to stop bouncing around as he was slammed into the ground one more time. Joker now in sight as his hand was gripped around Kamoshida's broken face before lifting him up by it. The latter whimpering in pain and begging for forgiveness before Joker looked him in the eye.  
  
"I want you to remember this pain. I want you to spend the rest of your days in fear of this pain. Because if I see you again, you will experience this pain one hundred fold. Now... Enjoy rotting away for the rest of your life." Joker said before taking the back of Kamoshida's head in his hand and slamming him into the concrete one final time, knocking him out.  
  
All the while Makoto was left dumbfounded. In less than a few minutes, it was all over. This enigma appearing and taking down her assailant like he was nothing but a gnat. Makoto somewhat ashamed of herself for how useless she was against Kamoshida, even if she didn't have superpowers. Her attention, however, was shifted back to Joker as the man approached her. Makoto still somewhat terrified even if this man had saved her.   
  
Only to see him fall to one knee with one arm pressed against his chest.   
  
He was bowing to her...  
  
"Forgive me Princess for being late." Joker's words left Makoto even more dumbfounded than before. Blinking a few times before she was even able to reply.  
  
"P-Princess...?" She mumbled in a weak tone of voice that her sister would surely be ashamed of. A Niijima did not mumble. They spoke with authority. Yet this time... She wasn't sure she could even raise her voice. Her cheeks lightly dusted with pink as the man kept bowing at her.  
  
"I am truly sorry for this ordeal. I pray that you can forgive me." Joker said without lifting his head. Makoto left actually speechless as this man was bowing to her as if she were royalty. Joker turning his gaze up a moment later. "Know, this will not occur again. From this day forth, I swear to protect you." Joker said with a stable voice.   
  
Makoto wanted nothing more than to question the man and his intentions, only for the sound of sirens to begin blaring from nearby. Upon hearing them, Joker in one swift motion took Makoto into his arms. The latter not even able to blink before she found herself carried bridal style. Her cheeks a dark shade of red as the man carried her over to the nearby steps of the school grounds. Once sitting her down on said steps he bowed one final time. "Farewell for now dear Princess. Until we meet again."   
  
With that, he vanished from her sight once more. Leaving Makoto sitting there in his coat as the sirens of the police grew closer and closer. Never able to even express her thanks to the man who saved her life.  
  
~@~  
  
It was around half an hour later that Kamoshida had been hauled away by officers. Makoto sitting next to an ambulance as one of the doctors checked on her injuries; Commissioner Sanada never leaving her side as she explained what had happened. Their discussion coming to a halt at the screeching of a car stopping nearby, followed by the sound of heels against the pavement.  
  
"MAKOTO!" The brunette jumped at the sound of her name. Turning to see Sae Niijima of all people rushing towards her- heels and all. Makoto unable to speak before her sister was at her side; arms wrapped around her in the tightest hug Makoto could remember in the past few years. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?!"  
  
"S-sis. I-I'm okay I promise. Just some bumps and scratches." Makoto said while trying to look tough in front of her sister. Well aware that the Commissioner knew she had been crying during the whole ordeal, but he kept that to himself. Quiet as he watched the two sisters interact. "Kamoshida he... he tried to..." Makoto began to tremble a little at the remembrance of it all. The coat around her form bringing her enough comfort to focus on the important things. The man who appeared just in time. "Joker... Joker saved me."   
  
To say Sae was shocked would have been an understatement. Quick to take note that Makoto was wearing the jacket of Joker himself. Makoto was quick to retell the story to her sister on how Joker came in and saved her from Kamoshida. Commissioner Sanada going on record to state with Kamoshida finally being captured, the pervert was going to spend the rest of his life in a jail cell. Sae quietly listening and keeping her opinions on Joker to herself for once. More focused on her little sister than anything else.   
  
After everything was said and done a few of the officers came up to Makoto, asking for the coat as evidence. Sanada was quick to see the terror that filled the youth's eyes at that. Knowing that for the girl, the coat around her was one of the few things keeping her from having a full-on panic attack. Thus he dismissed the officers from their query. "There's no need. Simply a gentleman's coat given to a lady in need. Right, Miss Niijima?"  
  
Makoto knew she liked this commissioner for a reason.  
  
Once everything was settled the Commissioner offered Makoto and her sister a police escort. Sae deemed it unnecessary as she would be taking her sister home right away. Thus after a few more shared words, they were off. Sae helping her little sister into the car before driving them home. Never once realizing that from above they were being watched by a caring pair of eyes.  
  
~@~  
  
It was around midnight that Makoto was fast asleep in her bed. Sae having given her some medicine to help her get some much-needed rest. The light of the full moon shining into the brunette's room as she lightly breathed at a steady pace. Her body at peace as she slept in Joker's coat. Her greatest source of comfort along with the Buchimari plushie she held tight against her chest. A pair of eyes gazing at the window of her apartment with a soft smile on their face.  
  
"Ren! There you are!" The youth who sat on the nearby rooftops turned to see Panther come into view with arms crossed. "We heard you caught Kamoshida. Skull is pissed you didn't call him. As am I since we wanted to be the ones to beat him down." Panther admitted with a pout on her lips. Ren Amiyama smirking back at his friend as he sat at the edge of the building's roof.  
  
"...I had to protect her. Sorry..." Ren replied as he gazed at the apartment below. Panther quick to join his side and kneel next to him.  
  
"Ren, I know how you feel. But you know we can't-"  
  
"I know... But I can at least protect her. Please don't tell the others... They'd call me a hypocrite." Ren stated without missing a beat. Panther looking at her friend with a sad smile before turning away.  
  
"Okay. But we've got a job to do. Come on. Kaneshiro is on the move." With that Panther made her move, hopping from rooftop to rooftop with ease. Ren left sitting there as the moon shone above. Ever so slowly standing up as blue flames encased his form. Attire shifting into that of the hero Joker.  
  
"I will protect you, my princess. Until the day we meet again." With that Joker was off. Soaring through the air with thoughts of the girl he wished to keep safe in his mind. As the girl herself dreamed of the man who saved her.   
  
Neither realizing their destinies had been forever intertwined that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick bit of notes here. This was meant to be a MUCH SMALLER AU one-shot but ended up bigger due to me being bad. I do too much set up I know but this is what came of it. Hell, the fight had to be cut down due to how long it had gotten. It was originally going to last a lot longer but... too wordy.
> 
> Later on during the week this will be re-edited and fixed up. My friend who helps edit is out of town and I'll be busy with work for most of the week itself. So for now giving this version so people have something to read.
> 
> I apologize if this is dumb or silly. Just a random idea that I had in mind. Hope you guys enjoy it. Might make it more than a one shot in the future if people want. If not no worries. Hope you all have a wonderful day.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto heads back to school after an eventful night. What could be waiting for her? And what will happen with another chance encounter?

  
It was not often a teen could say that a superhero swooped in to save them from a villain. It was even less so for them to give you a nickname and bow to you as if you were royalty. In fact, it was pretty much guaranteed that the latter would never occur. However, for Makoto Niijima, every bit of that was simply a retelling of the previous night.  
  
She hadn't expected to be cornered to be Kamoshida- also known as the supervillain King- when trying to go home. Nor was she expecting to almost be kidnapped by the perverted psychopath. Never in her life had she felt such despair. Nor had she ever felt so safe when HE appeared.   
  
Joker. The elusive yet powerful Phantom Thief of the night. It was said that if a criminal were to meet the Joker after the sun descends, their fate was sealed. Many begging for the police to take them away rather than endure the trial of facing him. Everything about Joker was truly mysterious and wild as pictures of him were rare to come by due to his speed. The most anyone had ever gotten were blurred images. While the other Phantom Thieves all had their appearances out to the public, Joker was one of the few who had almost none. Even with his debuts, the pictures taken of him were strangely messed up. As if tampered with somehow.  
  
Not that any of that mattered to Makoto. What did matter was the fact that she actually MET Joker. The man appearing out of nowhere in the midst of Kamoshida attacking her, resulting in her life being spared. The thought of what would have happened if he hadn't shown up... It was enough to shake the teen to her very core.  And yet even with such a fearful memory, her heart still skipped a beat whenever she remembered the hero himself. How he draped his jacket around her after Kamoshida ripped her shirt. How he seemingly fought to defend her. And how he called her Princess as he bowed to her. All of it made the poor girl's heart beat wildly.  
  
As she awoke the morning after the incident, she had almost forgotten about how she slept in his jacket. A soft blush forming on her cheeks while his voice played in her mind once more. The youth having to shake her head a few times to try and clear her thoughts. Taking note of the time only to realize she had awoken a couple minutes late. Granted, she was more than aware that Sae would tell her to stay home, but she had an exam to do. Thus she had little other option than to get up and prepare for school. Grateful that the following day she'd have off at least.   
  
~@~  
  
She wished that the school would somehow not find out about what happened the night prior. Hoped that no one would know the truth about her near-death scenario. The idea of everyone knowing that she had nearly been taken by that monster... it filled her with dread. It was a stab against her pride as a Niijima. Thus, she was quite apprehensive upon entering the school only to hear people talk about Kamoshida appearing last night. Her entire body going cold as she thought somehow they knew she had been assaulted. For once though luck was on her side, as apparently no one knew the details of the attack. Just that someone almost got taken by the perverted monster before he was taken out.  
  
As she gave it some thought, it did make sense that no one would know the specifics. She was the only person left at school and had only told one person about staying late. Meaning no one would be able to connect the dots without being there. It was more than likely the only reason they heard about Kamoshida being in front of the school was the news reporting on it. Makoto was also somewhat grateful that the Commissioner agreed to keep it silent as to who was attacked; Sanada able to see it bruised the girl's pride. Thus he swore that no one would mention it.   
  
Truth be told, Makoto wondered how she didn't have a panic attack at the entrance where she had been attacked. Part of her believing that it was due to unconsciously projecting the image of Joker standing over her after being placed on the stairs that kept her calm. Cheeks dusted pink at the memory before she sighed. Makoto wanted to come with his coat that day but figured it was far too suspicious. Not like she'd be able to explain it without revealing the truth. So she left it at home. She missed the warmth it gave though.  
  
Several hours passed and school came to an uneventful close. Thankfully nothing bad seemed to occur even as Makoto entered the Student Council office to try and get some work done. Before she could even sit, however, the door slammed open. Makoto jumping in shock before turning to said door.  
  
In her line of sight stood a very familiar face. Brown eyes and curly light brown hair. A uniform covered by a pink turtleneck cardigan with short sleeves and a white shirt underneath. And white tights with flower patterns reaching from her thighs down to the mary jane shoes on her feet.  
  
"Haru? A-are you alr-" Makoto was unable to even finish her question before the girl rushed to her, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. Makoto unable to stop herself from blinking in confusion.  
  
Haru Okumura. A Third-year like herself, and Makoto's best friend. The two had met in First year; Haru being quite the loner as was Makoto. The latter more focused on her studies than having friends. However, after an incident involving a few boys and some broken jaws, the two became best friends. Haru always at Makoto's side and supporting her in everything she did. It was a nice change for the girl who was so focused on studying all the time.   
  
"Mako-chan! A-a-a-are you okay!? D-did you get hurt!?" Haru asked through tears. Makoto extremely confused as to what had Haru crying so wildly. It took her a moment or so to get Haru to give her some distance; holding the girl by the shoulders as she stared at her.  
  
"Haru what are you talking about? I'm fi-"  
  
"But you were attacked by Kamoshida weren't you!?" Makoto's eyes widened in horror at that question. She had thought the police blocked off knowledge of her involvement. She was a minor! Sanada promised! So how did Haru know?!  
  
"H-Haru I... H-how...?" Makoto was actually a little fearful of the answer. She didn't want the school knowing her as 'Makoto the Student Council Damsel'. Granted she figured her mind was jumping the gun a bit, but still. She had to be strong. She was a Niijima after all. Thus she had to look unwavering... which was extremely difficult with the friend she also considered her a second sister.   
  
It took a minute or two for Haru to wipe away the tears and composure herself enough to speak coherently. Frowning as she clenched her fists in front of her legs and looking down. "Y-you were... t-t-the only one at the school... S-s-s-so i-i-it'd have to be you... r-right...?" Haru asked with a hiccup in her voice. Makoto blinking a few times as she remembered... Haru was the only person who knew she had stayed after school so late. Meaning... she was able to deduce it by herself. Makoto for the moment ignoring the sense of pride at how smart her friend was and instead focused on the situation.  
  
"...Y-yes... he attacked me. Tried to take me too... B-but I was saved by... by..." Makoto's voice petered out a little as she went into thought. Was this a good idea? To tell Haru about Joker saving her. As she looked at her friend, however, she realized it would be impossible to lie. Makoto cursing the fact that she was a horrible liar. Especially against Haru's puppy dog eyes. "...Let's sit down first. I'll... tell you everything."  
  
Fifteen minutes or so passed as Makoto explained what happened the night prior. Going into full detail about Kamoshida's ambush, how she was tossed into the alleyway, and of course Joker. Knowing full well that if she lied about even a single thing, Haru would pick it up without missing a beat. Once she was done- and Haru wiped away her tears- Makoto looked at her friend with a small smile. Hoping that telling her the truth would ease the girl's worry a bit.  
  
"A-and are you sure you are alright?" Haru, of course, asked with full concern towards her best friend. The instant she had heard about someone being attacked last night in front of the school was all Haru needed to know that Makoto was the victim. No one else would have been near the school at that time. Makoto meanwhile just sighed softly.  
  
"Haru I promise, I'm alright. Emergency response looked me over, and aside from a bruise on my shoulder, I have no serious injuries. Thanks to... him..." Makoto said as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. Haru's watchful eyes catching the way the girl's cheeks flushed and smiled softly herself.   
  
"You... you really met the Joker? Well... what was he like?" The question made the hairs on the back of Makoto's neck stand up a little. Her mind racing at the memory of Joker; how he took down Kamoshida, bowed to her and even carried her to the school steps. Her blush only darkening as a result. With that, she took a deep breath before answering honestly.  
  
"He was... amazing. He took out Kamoshida like it was nothing at all. I heard his speed was astounding, but to see it in person was incredible. He was also so kind. I um, still have his jacket at my house." She admitted which caused Haru to beam in excitement. Granted most people would be amazed to hear about you getting a super hero's jacket. Makoto was more focused on the man rather than his status.   
  
"Mako-chan you-" Haru began to speak before she was interrupted by a knock on the door to the room. Both Makoto and Haru a little surprised to hear someone knocking after class had let out. The two exchanged a look before Makoto turned to the door again.  
  
"Come in."  After those words left her mouth the door was opened up. Makoto blinking in confusion at who stood there.   
  
For in the doorway was one Ren Amamiya. The black haired second-year standing there in his usual uniform, though it was a bit more roughed up than usual. Makoto clearly confused as to why the boy with the criminal record had come to the Student Council room. She had no memory of him ever even coming close to it after all, let alone knocking in order to come in. However after a moment or two... she remembered.  
  
Ren had been there that night. Granted he left around ten minutes before Makoto did but nevertheless. He was someone who knew that Makoto had been at the school as well. Makoto realized she needed to stay calm, however. Keep her expression solid as she always did. Right now she was dealing with another student, and as Student Council President she needed to remain her same stern but fair self. "How may I help you Amiyama-san?" She asked of the youth.   
  
Quietly Ren stepped into the room before noting Haru was in there as well. The fluffy haired brunette looking on with intrigue towards the boy, not recognizing him clearly. Makoto sometimes forgetting that her friend wasn't part of the council; she spent so much time in the room with Makoto most figured she would be by that point. Ren, however, didn't seem to have any issue with Haru at all when he spoke. "Niijima-sempai... I came to..." Ren's voice was a bit quiet at first before he did something completely unexpected. He stood tall before bowing his head down to her. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Both brunettes in the room looked on in pure confusion at the sight. Neither of them for a moment thought that this boy would suddenly just walk in and bow while apologizing. Especially Makoto. This was the boy with the criminal record after all. Why in the world would someone like him come to her council room and apologize? And for what reason? Had he done something wrong without her knowing?   
  
"Amamiya? Why are you-?"  
  
"I stupidly left you alone last night and it resulted in you getting hurt. I should have insisted on staying and walking you home. Instead, I chose to leave and left you without any help against that monster. " Ren said with some clear guilt in his voice. Makoto going a bit wide-eyed at that statement as she realized... Ren was able to put the pieces together. Meaning...  
  
"Wait...! Amamiya-san wait a moment. You're apologizing... for leaving earlier than me...?" Makoto asked while blinking a few times in clear confusion. Her mind racing a mile a minute at how strange this whole situation was right here. She had been confused about the boy the night prior, but this? This was blowing her mind. Who... who was this person?   
  
"I believed in your confidence. I thought that if anyone would be safe, it would be you... I still should have stayed behind. Even as strong as you are, I should have been there to help you. And for that, I am truly sorry." Ren never once stopped his bow towards the brunette; Makoto clearly took back by how distraught the boy was about all this. He felt guilty about not being there. He felt guilty that she had been attacked without anyone near to help. Haru blinking in surprise alongside her best friend. Makoto not really sure how to react at first, stunned. Only to be shaken out of it by Haru poking her under the table with her foot. Gesturing with her head to speak to the boy.  
  
"A-Amiyama-san while your notion is appreciated, t-there would have been nothing you-"  
  
"I could have distracted him while you ran to safety. That alone would have been enough. Instead, you were left alone and had to deal with that... thing by yourself. I can never forgive myself for allowing such a thing to occur." Once more Makoto was left stunned by the second year's response. The way he spoke was honestly just shocking. He was flat out saying he would have used himself as a distraction just so she could be safe?   
  
Who in the world was this boy? THIS was the violent criminal that everyone in the school seemed to fear? This young man with scruffy hair and glasses who was apologizing for not being there? For NOT sacrificing himself to protect her from a supervillain? All of this was all a bit too much for Makoto to process right away. To think these past two days would leave her dumbfounded so many times, it was somewhat ridiculous.  
_  
'Get it together Niijima. You're not acting like yourself. Focus!'_  Makoto told herself as she saw Haru looking at her with concern. She had to reply properly. After taking a deep breath she turned back to the boy and spoke. "Amamiya-san, you needn't feel so horrible about this. There was nothing that could have been done. Kamoshida... He would have killed you. You know that. But... You don't need to apologize to me. You did absolutely nothing wrong." She stated honestly. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt for my sake. I am grateful you are safe, and as you can see so am I. So please, do not feel guilty about not being there. I promise none of it is your fault."   
  
Ren finally stood up after bowing for so long and just looked at Makoto with such sorrowful eyes. Makoto doing her best to give him a small smile to try and quell his guilt. The young man sighing softly before nodding. "I... understand Niijima-sempai. But... I can't just let this go so easily. So until it is truly safe, I'm afraid I must walk you home from now on."   
  
A moment passed. Two at most. Makoto blinking a few times before tilting her head. "I-I'm sorry?"  
  
"Until it is truly safe, I will walk you home. That is the least I can do." Ren stated again without delay. Again Makoto found herself blinking a few times at the sudden statement. Before she could even reply, however, Haru stepped in.  
  
"I think that is a most wonderful idea. And on days he can't do so, I shall have the driver drop you off." Haru stated with her hands clapped together in front of her. Makoto turning to her friend dumbfounded.   
  
"Haru! D-do not go making decisions for me like that. A-Amiyama-san while I appreciate the gesture I must decline-"  
  
"I'm sorry Niijima-sempai, but I must insist. I will not be able to sleep well knowing you leave alone with dangerous people like Kamoshida around. Allow me to walk you home, at least until he is locked away for good." Ren interrupted once more. Leaving Makoto staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
This... This was not how she expected any of this to go. Every scenario possible playing in her mind as to how this would end. This boy was a criminal, wasn't he? So why would he go so far as to help her in this way? Was it simply out of guilt? Did he have some ulterior motive? None of this made any sense! Turning to Haru she saw a familiar look in the girl's eyes. She was serious about letting this happen, and would not let Makoto back down. The latter biting her bottom lip before going into deeper thought.  
_  
'This is not a good idea. If someone were to see us together... wait... why does that even matter? He is another student, and as Student Council President, it is my job to look out for him. Granted I... have done a rather poor job of that up until now. But, perhaps... Perhaps I could use this to learn more. Clearly, there is more to this person than meets the eye, thus it might be best to keep him in my sights. And from how he speaks he seems a bit reckless. Perhaps I can rehabilitate him through this... Yes! This might actually benefit both of us.'_  Makoto thought as she formed various plans in her mind in that one moment. Nodding a bit before turning to Ren once more. "Very well Amiyama-san. Until Kamoshida is locked away for good, I shall accept your offer."   
  
"Thank you Niijima-sempai. I shall be in the library, for now, so please let me know when you are ready to leave." With that, he bowed one more time before leaving the room. Makoto and Haru sitting there silently for a bit before the latter spoke.  
  
"Well he seems nice~" The bubbly brunette stated to which Makoto sighed.  
  
_'This... this is an odd week...'_  
  
~@~  
  
Around half an hour later Makoto found herself being escorted home not only by Ren but by Haru as well. The latter insisting she tag along for the first escort home as an observer. Ren surprisingly agreed to it without question. Stating he wished to "prove he could get her home safe". Haru seemingly trusting the boy quickly even with his record. Makoto... She wasn't sure what to think. This boy had a lot of mysteries to him and she wasn't sure how to react to any of them.  
  
Thus the trio made their way down the street in an attempt to get to the trains. Only for a sound from above to distract them for a moment. The two girls turning upwards as Ren stood a foot behind them; the latter stating he should keep his distance as to not intrude on their conversations. Both brunettes looking up to see to see a body begin to fall from the rooftop, only to land on their feet in front of them. A young woman sporting a red skintight suit, the mask of a cat and the tail of one as well. Both going wide at what they were seeing.   
  
Panther.  
  
"Whew. Always a rush jumping down from so high. Anyway, more importantly, I've been looking all over for you Jok-" The heroine known as Panther began as stood tall. Only to stop speaking after spinning to see a trio of people instead of one. Eyes wide open at the sight. She... had not expected to see Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura standing there alongside Ren. Blinking a few times she also turned to said male; the man crossing his arms in an X shape in a means of saying 'stop!'. Panther knowing she had to recover quickly. "J-Joker's friend! P-Princess right?" She said before pointing to Makoto. Ren going more wide-eyed at that to which Panther let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
Makoto was sure her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at the nickname. She also knew Haru was standing next to her meaning the girl would likely start teasing her afterward for sure. How did this person even know about Joker calling her Princess? Did he tell her? "Um... a-actually m-my name is Makoto Niijima, student council president. Y-you are Panther correct?" Makoto asked in trying to change the subject. The mention of said nickname making her stomach tingle with butterflies.  
  
"T-that's right. Panther's the name. Nice to meet you. And um... is your friend okay?" Panther asked while pointing to Haru. Makoto looking to her best friend only to see her eyes seemingly sparkle. That was when she remembered...  
  
"Mako-chan...! Mako-chan! I-it's Panther! It's really Panther!" Haru was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Makoto had somewhat forgotten how much a superhero fangirl Haru was. To see the real one in person was likely blowing her mind. Before Makoto could even reply, Haru pulled out an autograph book and practically skipped over to the blonde. "M-may I have your autograph, please? I-I am a huge fan!" Haru said with a slight jitter in her voice. Makoto knowing only four things got Haru so excited. Coffee, flowers, grenade launchers, and superheroes.   
  
"Oh. Sure! No problem~" Panther said before taking the pen provided by Haru and writing out her name in the book. Once done Haru took her book back and proceeded to rush over to Makoto to show her. Makoto smiling at how joyful her friend was while Ren watched; attempting to keep his composure before gesturing behind their backs for Panther to leave. Makoto speaking to Panther before she could do so.  
  
"Um, may I ask why you were searching for me?" She asked to which Panther went a little tense. Knowing she had to make something up on the spot. She racked her brain until something popped up. A logical option.  
  
"Joker told me you were attacked by Kamoshida yesterday. I wanted to check in on you, as someone who had to deal with a monster like him before. That's all." Panther stated, which was not COMPLETELY a lie. She did deal with someone like Kamoshida before... Kamoshida. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them right?  
  
Makoto was a little taken back by that. Though, she did remember reading that Panther would most of the time check on victims of rapists to see if they needed anything. Makoto was just grateful she didn't end up worse off. "Oh. W-well thank you, but I am quite alright. But um... c-could you possibly deliver a message to Joker for me?" She asked of the blonde who looked at her with a tilt of the head. "I... was wondering if he'd be able to meet with me again? I... I didn't get a chance to thank him last night."  
  
Panther looked at her with a soft smile before her eyes for a moment fell on Ren. The boy looking at her with a solemn expression; Ann having to resist her smile from shifting into a frown. Instead, she focused on the girls in front of her. "Of course. I'll relay the message. As for the young man back there, you make sure these girls get home safe okay?" Panther asked of him with a knowing smirk on her lips. The boy feeling his shoulders sag in annoyance before Panther jumped up, bouncing from building to building before she was on the rooftops and gone. Leaving the trio alone once more.  
  
"...MAKO-CHAN! I GOT HER AUTOGRAPH! BEST DAY EVER!" Haru suddenly cheered to which Ren and Makoto both jumped a bit. The latter chuckling softly a little while Ren just inwardly groaned. Knowing he was gonna need to have a chat with Panther later...  
  
~@~  
  
Several rides later left Ren with Makoto and Haru at the brunette's apartment complex. Ren standing a few feet back as the girls moved together to head inside. Makoto quick to turn towards Ren before giving him a small bow. "Thank you for accompanying us today Amamiya-san."  
  
"Of course Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai. Have a good evening." With that Ren bowed one more time before heading off. Leaving Makoto and Haru at the entrance of the complex. Haru turning to her friend and smiling.  
  
"I approve of him accompanying you from now on," Haru stated with that same knowing smile. Makoto groaning softly as she shook her head.  
  
"Haru this is only until Kamoshida is locked up for the rest of his life. And... to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Makoto stated, a little worried about this boy who seemingly had not much focus on himself. He seemed... far more selfless than anyone could have figured. Makoto sighing softly as she turned to her friend. "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"  
  
"Sure! And then you can show me the Joker coat!" Haru said before the two started chatting as they walked towards the elevator. Never once noticing from the shadows that Ren was still watching. The young man smiling to himself before pulling out his phone, seeing a message from his ally.  
_  
'Escorting the Princess home. Truly a gentleman~'_ _  
  
_ Ren could only roll his eyes before he typed back to Panther.   
_  
'That was reckless.'  
  
'Coming from the boy escorting his crush home.'  
  
'For the last time, it is not a crush. Now, what is it that you need?'  
  
'So moody~ Anyway better be ready for tonight Joker. Apparently, some of the yakuza are on the move.'  
  
'Understood.'_  
  
With that Ren slipped his phone back into his pocket. Well aware he was going to need and chat with Panther in person a bit later on. For the time being though he would get some rest. His back to the apartments as he blended into the shadows.  _'_ _You needn't ever thank me, Princess. It is my honor to protect you.'_  
  
With that, he was gone. Waiting for nightfall so he may once again summon the mask of Joker. The only time he could...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to continue this series. Can't make any large promises atm, but will try to keep going. This is because of you guys being so interested in it continuing. Hoping I will be able to keep doing so. Please leave your thoughts below. Thank you.


	3. "We meet again, Princess."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has trouble sleeping and has another chance encounter.

Makoto couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, something was simply preventing her from actually falling into a sound slumber. Instead, she found herself restless and turning aimlessly in her bed for what felt like forever.  
  
Several hours had passed since Ren accompanied both Makoto and Haru to their destination. Makoto still somewhat shocked that she now had a personal escort for the time being- by a criminal no less. Yet she felt no malice or ill intent when around the young man. He seemed genuinely concerned about her well being after the prior night.  
  
After saying their farewell to the young man, the two brunettes entered Makoto's home. Haru having a joyous time pretending to be Joker while wearing his jacket. Makoto being quick to take it back and hold close once Haru was done; the latter noticing how attached her friend was to the piece of clothing. Afterward, the fluffy haired girl went home for the evening. Makoto also learning Sae was going to be out overnight once more. Meaning Makoto would be home all alone... As per usual... Normally, of course, this was not a big deal. She had dealt with such a thing for years. Yet for the first time in a while... she was afraid.  
  
Makoto never admitted it aloud but she was scared of being alone at night. This was usually something she could fight, but after the prior night, it proved difficult once more. She cursed her own weakness as she attempted to fall asleep again and again. At one point hoping to take some sleeping aids only to discover she had taken the last after being assaulted the previous night. That memory only made it harder for her to sleep once it was in the open again.  
  
She had attempted to repress the memory of Kamoshida almost taking her. Niijimas were not ones to cower in fear after all. They would take such fear and kill it with bravery and determination. That was the Niijima way. Yet for all that bravado... she was still scared. Terrified that if she closed her eyes, somehow Kamoshida would be lurking... waiting... It was enough to make rest an impossible thing for the brunette. After a certain point, she had to simply get out of bed and into the open. Fresh air. Open space. Thus she decided to do something that Sae would likely scold her for... but for once, she simply did not care.  
  


~@~

  
"There really are no clear pictures of him, are there...?" Makoto found herself questioning as she sat on the roof of her apartment complex. Somewhat grateful that a few chairs were left behind by the neighbors who held a get together the other day. Quietly relaxing in her seat as she scrolled through various websites on her phone.   
  
Normally, the idea of sitting alone on the rooftop was one that would not cross her mind. However, this was a type of thing she did with her late father when she was younger at their old home. Sae and Makoto would sit with him gazing at the stars above. Those were simpler, happier times for sure...   
  
She had hoped that attempting such a thing would help her decompress. It was something that brought ease to the student as a child, so perhaps it could work again. Sadly it proved ineffective as her mind would simply wander to the previous night against her will. Leaving her trembling as a chill rolled down her spine in fear...  
  
Truth be told it was still hard to believe. She thought heroes and villains would never cross over into her life outside of Sae trying to have them thrown in jail. Yet she found herself almost kidnapped by a man- no, a monster. Kamoshida did not deserve the title of human. He was a monster and nothing more. That same creature that almost took her away. Only to be saved by the one person that for the time being brought peace of mind.  
  
Joker. That mysterious Superhero of the night. Makoto had never really thought to do much research on him, but after Joker saved her life she simply could not contain her curiosity. Thus she found herself doing all she could to look up any information on him that was available.   
  
It turned out to be quite minuscule.  
  
She had checked throughout various sites online, yet the most she got were guesses about the man and not much else. There wasn't a single clear image of him online; the most anyone got was a blur. His powers were also an enigma itself. From various reports, it appeared that not even criminals could figure out what his abilities consisted of as they were taken down too quickly. 

The most she found online were theories. They knew he was super fast and strong, but that was it. No definitive conclusions on anything else he was capable of. Makoto frowning slightly as she had hoped to learn SOMETHING about the man who saved her life. The image of him in her mind still quite powerful as his fierce eyes gazed into her own that night.   
  
"Who are you, Joker...?" Makoto questioned softly while gazing at her phone. Taking a moment to place the device on her legs before pulling on the coat around her shoulders. It was probably not the wisest of ideas to have brought Joker's coat with her onto the rooftop, but it was so late no one would be up to notice her wearing a Superhero's jacket around herself. At least she hoped that would be the case. Not that anyone would know it was Joker's now that she thought about it...  
  
With a sigh, she took the phone back in her hands and tried scrolling through info once more. Perhaps there was something she simply missed. Something. Anything at all.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
All she found were blurs and hypotheses. Makto unable to contain her sigh before looking down at the concrete beneath her feet.  _'Get a grip Niijima. You're acting like it matters. Not like you'll ever see him-'_  
  
"You know, it is unwise to sit alone at night, Princess."  
  
Makoto couldn't help but let out a loud squeak of shock before jumping to her feet. Turning around so quick she almost gave herself whiplash as a means to see the source of the voice. Eyes widening at who she saw standing a few feet away from her at the roof's edge.  
  
All black attire. Gloves as red as blood. Eyes covered with a brilliant white mask.   
  
Joker. The same man who had saved her the previous night stood there with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Makoto able to feel her chest tighten at the sight and her cheeks begin to flush. Memories of him from before flooding in so quickly that it was hard to focus. Granted she knew it was only a day since she last saw him but... Something about seeing the man again made her heart swell.  
  
"J-Joker! Y-you are him, c-correct?" Makoto mentally berated herself for stuttering at the sight of the hero. Why in the world was she so nervous around him? Why did seeing him make her face feel so warm? Before any of these questions could be answered, the black-haired hero hopped off the edge and onto the roof itself to walk up to her. Makoto watching him as he reached a few paces in front of her before placing one arm across his chest and another behind his back, and bowing deep to her.  
  
"Greetings once more, Princess. It is an honor to see you again." Joker greeted in a smooth voice that made the hairs on Makoto's arms stand up a little. The flush on her cheeks only growing at the nickname used for her. Her thoughts interrupted as he spoke. "I was told you wished to meet with me?"  
  
Makoto blinked for a moment before remembering earlier in the afternoon. Panther. She must have delivered the message after all. "C-correct. I wished to speak to you again. I-I mean... that is to say..." Makoto began to jumble her words as Joker stood tall from his bow. The brunette taking a moment to take a deep breath before looking him in the eye.   
  
With as much focus as she could muster she cupped both hands in front of herself before bowing to him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Makoto managed to say after a moment or so. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest as she finally had the opportunity to thank the man. Well aware if not for him, her life would have been forfeit.   
  
Quietly she waited for some kind of response while still bowing. Somewhat confused as to why he didn't say anything. Thus she stood back up only to see him smiling at her. Something about it made her chest tingle and eyes grow slightly. "J-Joker? Um-"  
  
"Princess, there is no need to thank me." Joker interrupted before she could finish. "A Trickster is one who saves those in need. But for you, it is my honor to serve and protect. An honor I have sworn to uphold."   
  
"O-oh. I-I see. E-either way, thank you for saving me... O-oh! Your jacket-" Makoto moved to remove the jacket from her shoulders only for Joker to raise his hand. The teen just then discerning that he was already wearing another of the same jacket.   
  
"Keep it. Consider it a gift to keep you safe."   
  
If it was possible to blush on top of another blush, Makoto was sure she was doing that right then and there. Joker was saying she could keep his jacket for good. Granted he had another one but that didn't change the fact of him giving it to her permanently. It made her feel special. She had to stay focused though. Joker was right in front of her and the curiosity consuming her mind was far too great. Thus she did the logical thing. Ask questions.  
  
"Um, forgive my intrusion but might I ask what a Trickster is?" She asked with a raised brow. The way Joker spoke of it the name earlier seemed to have more meaning to it than simply someone who tricks others. The way he chuckled also brought some signs to that notion.  
  
"Afraid that is quite difficult to explain Princess. Perhaps another time." Joker said in an almost teasing tone of voice. Makoto finding herself a little disappointed that he dodged the question. So she tried another.  
  
"I see. Well, is there a reason as to why all photos of you are blurry?"  
  
"Hm... Let's just say my powers are mysterious~" Again, another dodge.  
  
"W-what are your powers exactly?"  
  
"Secret~"  
  
"Are they the reason why no footage of you is out there?"  
  
"Perhaps~"  
  
Makoto found herself actually pouting at that one. Though she realized that was a mistake as Joker began to laugh softly at her expression. Cheeks turning crimson while the man enjoyed himself. "That is quite the appearance, Princess. It would seem I have upset you. Please forgive me, but a Trickster must have his secrets~"  
  
Again with the teasing tone. As if he was enjoying teasing her. Wait. Makoto stopped. Teasing tone. Soft laughs. Gifts. No... It wasn't possible.  _'I-is he flirting with me...?'_ Makoto questioned, jumping the gun a bit. It was so minuscule that it was likely not the case, but her memory of Haru saying some people flirted by teasing was playing super loud in her head at that moment. She had no actual knowledge of what flirting was like, but this felt like it. Or was she just thinking too deeply about it?  
  
She began to question how her face had not caught on fire due to how warm it was at that point.   
  
Her attention, however, had to fall back to the man himself. While Joker seemed adamant at dodging her questions, she had one she simply needed to ask. "Um, w-why do you keep calling me Princess? M-My name is-"  
  
"Makoto Niijima. Student Council President of Shujin Academy and younger sister of Sae Niijima," Joker interrupted; Makoto's eyes wide as dinner plates. About to question how he could possibly know that but was beaten to the punch. "Your sister and I have butt heads at many points over the past few months. She, of course, has mentioned you several times in our meetings. Thus, knowing who you are is but simple deduction. That and she showed me a picture of you two during one of our arguments."   
  
"I-I see. B-but if you know my name, why do you keep calling me Princess?" She asked.   
  
"A question for you Princess. What do you see when you look at me?" Joker swiftly asked. Makoto finding herself blinking in honest bewilderment at the suddenness of it. Taking a moment to regain her composure, she looked at Joker before answering.  
  
"A hero."  
  
The answer from Makoto made Joker chuckle before he nodded. "Glad to hear. To some, I am a hero. To others, a menace. However, that is always subjective to the specific individual. Everyone views those around them differently. However, as a Trickster, my eyes are far more clear. I am able to view others as what they truly are." Joker began as he looked at Makoto with a soft smile. "And when I look upon you, I see a young woman with limitless potential. I see a pure heart and soul unsullied by the evils of this world. A beauty in both body and mind that I am compelled to protect."  
  
With a swift motion, the hero fell to one knee. Bowing his head before taking Makoto's hand in his own. The latter left speechless as he gently pressed a kiss to the back of it.  
  
"What I see is a Princess. Thus, I speak of you as you are. A magnificent princess who must be protected." With that Joker stood back up and smiled at her. Makoto unable to say a word as her mind was short-circuiting in her head. That kiss to her hand sending chills through the teen before she slowly pulled the hand back.   
__  
'Speak Niijima! Say something! Anything!'Makoto internally screamed at herself to react rather than stand there bewildered. Yet her body refused to move as it was too busy malfunctioning at Joker's actions. Looking on even as the man slowly backed away before turning around. Makoto snapping out of her stupor as he began to move towards the roof's edge.  
  
"W-wait! I-I still have questions-"  
  
"Please forgive me Princess, but I cannot delay my stay any longer. This Phantom Thief has a job to do." He stated before adjusting his gloves. Makoto looking on with red cheeks and mistified eyes as the man looked up at the night sky. "Know if I could, the rest of the night would be dedicated to whatever you pleased. However, my responsibilities are vast. But know this."  
  
Before Makoto could even react Joker was suddenly but inches in front of her. His speed so great it actually blew her hair back somewhat as she looked on with wide eyes. The hero's hand gently cupped against her cheek and his lips but mere inches away from her own. Makoto feeling her lips tremble somewhat in shock as she gazed into Joker's eyes.  
  
"We shall meet again, my Princess. Of that I am certain. Until then, may you be blessed by pleasant dream~" Joker said in a somewhat hushed tone before he vanished once more. Leaving Makoto standing there dumbfounded before she slowly slid onto her knees.   
  
She didn't get much rest that night, to say the least.  
  


~@~

  
"HE WAS HERE!?" Haru's voice echoed throughout Makoto's apartment; the latter having to cover her friend's mouth to keep her from screaming any further. Her own cheeks flushed as she told Haru about Joker.  
  
It was already midday after her chance encounter and Makoto needed someone to talk to. Obviously, Haru was the only option. Thus upon the girl's arrival, she dragged Haru to the bedroom and began to explain what happened the night prior. Resulting in Haru's outcries and Makoto's frantic actions.  
  
"Haru hush! What if sis comes home and hears you...!?"  
  
"WHO CARES!? MAKO-CHAN HE WAS HERE! OH MY GOODNESS YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING RIG-MMMPH!" Haru's yells were interrupted once more by the brunette covering her mouth once more. Makoto sure as hell that she'd get a noise complaint at this rate.   
  
Thus, with cheeks red as could be, she went into full detail of what happened the night prior. About how Joker appeared, thanking him, getting to keep the jacket, the questions, his actions... every little detail. The more Makoto talked about it though, the more flustered her speech became. Haru not realizing that Makoto was the type to truly get all nervous at such things. She found it absolutely adorable. Once her friend was finished, Haru could not help but bounce up and down in her seat with delight.  
  
"Mako-chan that's amazing! A superhero has a crush on you!" Haru concluded to which Makoto nearly fell off her bed. The youngest Niijima nervously brushing her hair back before looking around her room; unable to look Haru in the eye.  
  
"T-t-that's p-p-preposterous! T-there-"  
  
"Mako-chan everything you've just told me is TOTALLY flirting! Goodness! To think my best friend would be loved by and in love with a superhero! How exciting!"  
  
"L-LOVE?! H-Haru you are jumping WAY too far! I-I-I do not love him! I-I simply appreciate him saving my life!" Makoto tried her best to sound convincing, but with the way her voice cracked it was obvious she was not doing a good job. Seeing the way that Haru was smiling at her only proved she could not persuade her friend. "...I-it's too early to call it love. I-I just... kind of... like him...?"  
  
"Oh my. Mako-chan's first crush...! I-I need a moment...!" Makoto blinked as Haru began to fan her eyes with both hands as if trying to prevent herself from crying. Able to tell rather quickly that Haru was teasing her and pouted as a result. This, in turn, made Haru giggle. "Mako-chan, I'm so thrilled for you~ Gosh can you imagine marrying a superhero?"  
  
"M-m-marriage?!" Makoto squeaked which only made Haru giggle even more. The heiress loving the way that Makoto became so flustered at this crush of her's.   
  
It took a moment for Haru to regain her composure before smiling softly at her friend. "I'm only teasing Mako-chan. I must say, it is a surprise to see you so flustered about someone." Haru stated honestly. Watching her friend brush back her hair once more in that same nervous tick of her's.  
  
"J-just don't tell Sis. You know she'd have a heart attack if she realized I... Y-you know..." Makoto mumbled before looking away shyly.   
  
Of course Mako-chan. But... I must ask. Even if he said you'd meet again, do you know when that could possibly be? He does only appear at night after all." Haru asked. Realizing that due to them both being students, staying up all night wasn't exactly an option for Makoto. She had so many responsibilities after all.   
  
Makoto herself fell silent for a minute before standing up and approaching the nearby desk. Haru watching with curious eyes as the young woman took her laptop and brought it in front of her. Haru looking on as Makoto opened it up and the first thing she saw were various notes about Joker. "Mako-chan?"  
  
"Haru, please hear me out. I wasn't able to get much sleep after Joker left. And... and I just couldn't stop thinking so... I got curious. Decided to do some research on his past appearances. And I've been working on a map of both those and the appearances of the other Phantom Thieves." Makoto said before moving some programs around and showing a map of Tokyo with dots all over. Haru recognizing a few spots she pointed out as places that the Phantom Thieves had appeared at.   
  
"Oh my. They've been all over haven't they?" Haru wondered aloud as she looked at the color-coordinated dots. Red for Panther, Yellow for Skull, Blue for Fox, Green for Mona, and Black for Joker. "But why did you make this Mako-chan?"  
  
Silence. Until a single gulp escaped her best friend.  
  
"Haru... would you be willing to assist me in tracking down Joker? I... I want to learn more about him. But... as Joker I'll only be able to see him at night. So I've made a decision. I want to find out his secret identity. Will you help me?"  
  
Haru was sure her eyes never sparkled as much as they did at that moment.   
  
**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3!
> 
> Yeah... Yeah I don't know why this took so long. REALLY sorry to those who were interested but I kinda screwed them over -o- Got distracted by other pieces.
> 
> Anyway, we got us a chapter 3. Where it goes from here? What do you guys think~?  
> ALSO AS A SIDE NOTE: I EDITED AND FIXED UP CHAPTERS 1 AND 2 TO FLOW BETTER. READ IF INTERESTED


	4. Of Mice and Skulls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru begin their investigation to a rather... odd start.

"Operation 'Joker's True Identity' shall commence... now," Makoto stated with more excitement in her voice than she likely realized. The young Student Council President already standing alongside Haru as the two synchronized their watches. Truth be told Makoto found no actual need to do this, but Haru insisted after bringing two somewhat fancy watches to school. Stating something along the lines of them being "spy gear." Not that it mattered much as their focus was clear.  
  
It was the day after Joker visited Makoto on her roof, and the two teens were set on one goal. Figuring out who Joker truly was behind the mask. Both of them knew it could be dangerous, but it was a task they were prepared to take. Makoto was still somewhat confident in her aikido; also bringing her taser along for safety. And Haru said if anything, she'd call her butler to bring the grenade launcher.  
  
Makoto wasn't sure if Haru was serious or not. That alone was terrifying.  
  
Either way, classes had let out for the day and they were prepped to start their mission. Already formulating a first plan of attack. They were going to-  
  
"Niijima-senpai, Okumura-senpai. Good afternoon." The two youths jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Both spinning around in the hallway to see one Ren Amamiya standing there with his bag in hand. Makoto going wide-eyed upon realizing... she forgot to factor in Ren! She had been so distracted by the thought of unmasking Joker that she forgot about their current arrangement.  
  
"A-Amamiya-san. You're still here." Makoto stated, hoping she sounded as surprised as she meant to be. Ren looking at her a little confused before slowly nodding his head.  
  
"Of course. I'm here to escort you home. Did you forget about that?"  
  
Makoto was sure her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment due to actually forgetting. "O-of course I haven't. It's just... well you see-"  
  
"Oh, Ren-kun! I totally forgot to tell you. Today Mako-chan is being taken home by me," Haru interrupted in a swift save. Ren blinking a couple of times at that before frowning.   
  
"Okumura-senpai, I thought we agreed-"  
  
"There's no need to worry Ren-kun! Mako-chan will be taken home in my limo. So she won't be by herself AND will have my bodyguard in the vehicle as well." Haru reasoned with a soft smile. Makoto questioning if Haru had a bodyguard as she watched the two next to her interact.   
  
For a moment Ren was silent. Makoto looking into his eyes through his glasses only to notice he seemed... sad? It was only for a split second but he seemed almost disappointed. Perhaps she was imagining it as he nodded softly. "Alright. Please keep her safe Okumura-senpai." Ren said before bowing. "Have a good evening."   
  
With a respectful bow, the young man was off. Leaving the two standing there watching him leave as Haru frowned softly. "I feel bad for lying to him. Perhaps we should make it up to him later on?" Haru questioned her friend who was also frowning. Makoto able to see that Ren had nothing but good intentions- at least she hoped that was the case- and she shunned him in a sense. With a shake of her head though she regained some focus.  
  
"We can't involve him in something like this. We'll simply need to find a workaround is all. Now, let's get moving shall we?" Makoto asked of Haru who was quick to nod. Both teens making their way out of the school with their destination set.

* * *

Several train rides later the duo would find themselves standing in Shibuya Square. Haru looking quite giddy as the two of them quietly went over their plan of attack one more time. They knew that finding Joker during the day would be an impossibility as he ONLY appeared at night. Thus they thought up the next best thing.

Joker was a member of the Phantom Thieves. A group of heroes that were set on defending the innocent from evil. This team consisted of at least five people- publically known at least- and unlike Joker the other four appeared during the day. Though the one known as Mona was a bit of a mystery as he appeared during the day infrequently. However, for the time being, their intended target amongst these heroes was clear. 

Skull. While he was the brashest of the group, he was also the most straightforward. Always quick to speak his mind; Makoto seeing some reports where he seems to begin talking too much about himself and the others, only for Panther to drag him away. The brunette theorizing that Skull had a very limited mental filter as to what not to talk about, thus figuring that he was their best option as to discovering who Joker might be.

If they could find him and get the blonde talking, that'd be more than enough to give Makoto at least a CLUE as to who her savior could actually be. All they had to do was track the man down. Fortunately for Makoto, she figured out a set pattern the man had. Granted it was likely she wasn't the only one who knew this, but she'd use any advantage she had. And in this cases, it was her intelligence.

Skull was a creature of habit. He'd always take the same patrol around the city during the day when he was out. Makoto noting key points where he had been spotted throughout the months. Though one spot, in particular, was the aim for the duo of girls that day. Big Bang Burger in Shibuya. 

For whatever reason, every so often Skull would stop his patrol and head over to a particular Big Bang Burger to eat. Granted, reporters knew this as well and always tried to get an interview. The only problem for them was that he ignored them entirely each time. Along with anyone trying to record what he says or film the man would be given nothing but static. Makoto theorizing the man used his electric powers to disrupt their cameras and recording devices. 

The difference for Makoto and Haru was that they weren't going there to record. And they had an "in" that no one else had. Makoto's connection to Joker. She was the only one he called Princess after all. 

' _At least... I hope I am...'_  Makoto thought to herself as the two of them were making their way out of the station. The duo quick to head towards their destination... Only to see people beginning to flee away from where they were headed. Both teens looking quite confused as groups of people ran away from the area the Big Bang Burger was at. Questions running through their minds on how to process this information. They tried to question the people running but were ignored completely. Makoto beginning to think it was a bad idea to continue-

"Come on Mako-chan! Let's see what's up." Haru chimed before Makoto could suggest they turn back. The fluffy haired brunette quick to jog towards the source of whatever was making these people flee. 

"Haru wait!"

* * *

Arriving at their destination, the two girls were greeted to quite the strange sight. The main shopping strip usually filled to the brim with people was quite empty. Well... aside from two beings standing in the middle of it facing off.

"Mako-chan look!" Haru pointed at one of the two they saw. For in front of them stood the pirate looking hero known as Skull. The young man having his back facing the two girls as he gripped what looked like an iron pipe. Makoto unaware if the Phantom Thieves usually wielded weapons; she didn't see any reports on them after all. As for what he faced-

"I-is that a sarcophagus?" Makoto found herself asking aloud at what she saw. In front of Skull was indeed a rather large- at least ten feet tall- and imposing sarcophagus of all things. The two able to make out the carving of a woman on the front of it along with a few other symbols. Makoto feeling quite confused at the sight before hearing Skull scream.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF?! THIS IS 'EFFING DUMB!" The blonde cried out in clear frustration. The two teens questioning as to what this thing was and why it was pissing off Skull so much. That was until they saw the large coffin begin to open. Chills rolling down the spines of both girls as a rather demonic looking hand reach out; a pair of glowing green eyes gazing out of the darkness.

At that moment the creature released a strange beam of energy towards Skull. The blonde haired hero quick to roll to the side and avoid the laser. Unaware that a few yards away the two girls were standing there. The beam heading straight at a shocked Haru.

"HARU!" Makoto cried out before shoving her best friend out of the way. Resulting in herself being hit by the beam instead. Barely able to hear Haru call out her voice in shock before everything went black...

* * *

"-Ch... Wak... Mako... Wake up Mako-chan!" Makoto's eyes shot open at the sound of Haru calling out her voice. Letting out a soft gasp and realizing she was laying on the floor; the sky being the first thing she saw. Turning her head she looked to see Haru kneeling down next to her.

"T-thank goodness you're awake! C-can you understand me Mako-chan?" The question from Haru caused some confusion. Why would she not be able to understand her? Makoto for a moment forgetting she had been blasted by that strange beam. Had it only knocked her out? As she forced herself to sit up Makoto noticed something was... off... Everything seemed bigger than she remembered. Haru included. In fact... Haru was gigantic!  
_  
'W-what in the world!?'_  Makoto thought as she began to look around frantically. Haru kneeling down towards her and looking quite bashful.

"M-Mako-chan d-don't freak out okay?" Haru said before bringing her phone directly in front of the girl; Makoto noticing how huge it was and that Haru had turned the front-facing camera on. What Makoto was greeted to made her body go cold.

What she saw was not a young woman. What she saw was not the Student Council President. No, what she saw in the camera... was a mouse. Makoto looking at herself as she was greeted to six whiskers, a small snout with a black nose, little paws, a gray body, large round ears, and a tail. Makoto's mouth agape at the sight; taking note that strangely her hair and outfit shrank to match her new form. Even her headband.

Yet none of that really mattered as she began to scream. Which came out as squeaks of course but still, screamed nonetheless. _'WHAT IS THIS!? WHY AM I A MOUSE!? NO NO NO NO! I-I CAN'T BE A MOUSE! W-WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?! WHAT WILL SIS THINK!? WHAT WILL JOKER THINK!? I-'_

"Mako-chan please calm down!" Haru interrupted before placing her hands on her friend's side and picking her up. Makoto still flailing in a panicked state was her friend tried to ease her panics. "I-it's okay! S-Skull said this is just a spell from that coffin thing! And if it's destroyed you'll turn back to normal!"

Haru's words managed to snap Makoto out of her freak out for a brief moment. While her body was still trembling in shock due to her situation, if that was true then she at least had some hope. 

Granted she had trouble ignoring the mental image of Joker looking at her as a mouse and going,  _"I am sorry my Princess, but I cannot date a mouse~"_  before dramatically leaving her forever. After realizing she was imagining such a thing she blushed- could mice even blush- before nodding her head. 

Turning, she noticed they were standing in an alleyway a little bit away from the sarcophagus. She also took note that they weren't actually alone. Skull was sitting right there- how had she not notice him- and... looked rather pale and freaked out?

_'What's wrong with him?'_  Makoto squeaked; blushing and forgetting that she seemed unable to speak normally. Haru looking at her a bit confused at what she was asking before she pointed a tiny paw at Skull. 

"Oh! I told him who you were and... he froze for some reason..." Haru admitted, not really knowing why Skull looked the way he did. They got their answer however as the man finally spoke.

"Holy shit... Joker is going to 'effing kill me..." Skull mumbled with actual fear in his voice. Both mouse and teen blinking at the hero as he turned to the two. "Shit... I let his Princess turn into a freaking mouse! W-when he finds out, he's gonna DESTROY me...!" Skull whispered before shaking his head.

Makoto- her mind still working just fine even as she blushed at his comment- saw an opportunity at that moment. Skull seemed actually afraid of Joker- which she found strange- and apparently, he'd be mad to discover she was transformed into a mouse. What if they used this to their advantage...? Makoto turning to Haru and seeing the girl was having the same thought as her; able to read the girl's eyes.

"Excuse me Skull-san?" The blonde hero turned to Haru even with his pale face. "We don't HAVE to tell Joker about this. Mako-chan is willing to put this all aside IF you cut us a deal." Haru asked the man with a soft smile. Makoto able to see the wickedness behind it; Haru being quite the scary individual at times.

"...What kinda deal...?"

_'Yes!'_  Both Haru and Makoto thought before the former continued. "Weeeeell, if you answer a few questions we have then we'll brush this whole thing under the rug. That is after Mako-chan is back to normal of course." Haru explained as the mouse nodded. 

Skull sitting there looking a little taken back at first before he shook his head. "No way. I ain't snitchin' on my team!"

"Oh? We were not going to ask for your identities. We simply wanted to conduct a private interview. Just something that stays between the three of us~" Haru countered rather swiftly. Learning a few things from her father as he did business propositions rather often.

Skull sat there quiet for a moment before frowning. "...You promise to not tell Joker bout this...?"

"Cross our hearts."

"...Fine... But not today!" Haru was about to argue that point before Skull raised a hand. "Can't let HER go through the recordings an' see what happened to Prez here. So I'll answer your questions TOMORROW. Deal?" Skull asked to which he held out his hand. 

Haru and Makoto took a moment to look eye to eye before the two nodded. "Deal." Haru shook the man's hand before pulling it away and pointing to the mouse. "Now about Mako-chan...."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Just gotta crush that Shadow." Skull said while pointing around the corner. Makoto and Haru peaking out to see the sarcophagus still there; occasionally blasting out that same beam and turning more people into mice. 

Makoto was able to see that the creature blasted that anything that moved within its view. Like her, they are zapped into mice and knocked out cold. Makoto almost not noticing that said mice were a bit larger than normal ones, herself included. 

"Stupid thing just keeps blastin' anything that moves around it. I ain't able to hit it an' the bastard absorbs my lightning. All I need is ONE good hit an' I can crush it into dust." Skull explained before Haru asked a question.

"What is it exactly? A supervillain?"

"Nah, ain't one of those bastards. Thing's a Shadow called Mot. Monster made by usin' an item or something and filling it with bad stuff. We destroy the Shadow, it don't come back ever, an' we take the item. We usually just break the stuff but eh, could help us with our mission." Skull explained rather offhand without thinking much about it. 

"So when a Shadow is destroyed, it can no longer form?"

"Pretty much. Item is basically useless after that as well."

Makoto allowed Skull and Haru to keep talking as she examined things closely. From the way the creature moved, it seemed as though it had a complete 360-degree viewpoint around it. Anything that moved in that vicinity would be fired at. If even Skull could not fully dodge it, what hope was there to-

_'Wait!'_  Makoto took note of a detail that no one else noticed. At some point, a small bird seemed to have flown onto Mot, and yet the Shadow did not react. Makoto realizing something extremely important.

_'Skull! Haru!'_  Makoto squeaked out towards the two. Well aware she could not speak normally but it did manage to grab their attention. Both hero and heiress looking to the mouse as she flailed her tiny arms a bit before placing both paws on the top of her head. 

"...Is she okay...?" Skull asked to which Makoto rolled her little mouse eyes. She kept gesturing to the top of her head and then to look at Mot. Skull doing just as she suggested and looking- seeing the birds on top of the creature.

"Yeah, some birds. So what? Not like they got any magic that can help." Makoto was sure she felt a bead of sweat roll down her face at the sight before Haru looked as well.

"Oh, my. Why does it not zap the birds?" Haru asked before she gasped. "Ah! Mako-chan you're a genius! Skull-san! What if it can't look up?"

Skull blinked a few times before a large grin formed on his face. Turning to Makoto he asked her a simple task. "Hey, mind finding somethin' to distract that thing? Imma crush it into dust as soon as it's looking forward!" With that Skull began to move; bouncing from side to side in the alleyway all the way up to the roofs. Leaving Haru and Makoto sitting there with questioning looks. 

* * *

 

Mot continued to zap anything that moved into a mouse. Even inanimate objects such as bikes were zapped without any mercy. Its attention was drawn a few yards away as both Makoto and Haru were standing side by side waving their arms.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Haru called out while standing there. Her legs a little shaky as the creature turned its attention to her. Makoto squeaking that they needed to be quick as the creature began to open its lid. Hand slowly reaching out until-

"HERE WE GO!" Skull's voice echoed as he jumped off a nearby building. Freefalling towards the Shadow with pipe in hand as he drew closer and closer. Actually even doing a few flips in the air before taking the pipe in both hands and swinging down. "ASSAULT DIVE!"

It was rather instantaneous in which Skull swung his weapon and slammed it against the top of the Shadow. What followed was a massive explosion that sent everything around it flying; Haru and Makoto included. The former able to grab her friend midair before she was sent flying too far. Haru landing a few feet back on her butt with a whine.

"OOOOW!" Haru squealed at the impact before hugging Makoto close to her chest. The latter blushing slightly before squeaking to be let go. Along with asking if Haru was okay of course.

It took a moment for the dust to settle, but once it did Skull stood next to a large crater where Mot once stood. The creature completely gone. "AH YEAH! ANOTHER WIN FOR THE SKULL!"

It took a second but Makoto soon felt a strange chill roll through her. Her body suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke as she felt herself begin to grow. Eyes wide open as the smoke faded and found herself back to normal... sitting on Haru's lap.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry Haru!" Makoto said before standing up from her position. Quick to help Haru stand up herself as the brunette rubbed her sore rear. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just happy you're back to normal Mako-chan~" Haru cheered with the biggest of smiles on her face. "And we helped stop a monster! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Q-quite. I-I'd just rather of not dealt with such an... odd experience I suppose." Makoto reasoned while looking over herself. Grateful her clothes hadn't ripped at all or else that would have been embarrassing. The two girls quick to nod and approach Skull as people around them returned to normal.

"Yo. Thanks for the hand you two. An'... ah crap, I promised to answer questions... SHE'S gonna kill me if she finds out..."

"She?" Makoto questioned with a tilt of her head. 

"Yeah- SHIT!" Skull suddenly pressed a finger against his ear and began to talk with someone it seemed. "Yo... Yeah course I took care of it. Yeah I know you were nappin'... Wait... N-no you don't need to look at the video... No, you don't! Wait! Ora... Shit!"

Skull began to look actually a bit panicked before turning to the two girls. "Look, go to Inokashira Park tomorrow at 6. Will answer your questions then. Just... don't tell ANYONE about today. Especially Joker. That was our deal right?!"

"Of course. We will honor our agreement Skull-san." Haru replied before the man nodded and turned away from them. Quick to begin running rather frantically towards somewhere. Likely to the person who had these apparent "recordings." Makoto, however, had to ask one thing.

"J-just one moment. Please at least answer this. W-why does Joker only appear at night?" Makoto asked quickly. Skull stopping for a brief moment and looking back with a frown of all things.

"He only appears at night cause he ain't interested in hurtin' innocent people. If he were to come out durin' the day... He'd never be able to forgive himself. Joker... He loves people, y'know?"   
  
With that said, Skull continued his run before hopping away. Leaving Makoto slightly more confused than when she started. At least knowing now there was a reason as to why Joker only showed up during the night. Though... she would need to ask more on that tomorrow for sure.  
  
"...Okay Haru, I think-"  
  
"Mako-chan look!" Haru called out as she stepped closer to to the crater. Makoto quick to head to Haru's side; ignoring the strange cravings she had for cheese. Once there she looked to see the young heiress reach down and pick something up from the rubble. Blinking in confusion at what was soon held up in her face.  
  
To Makoto's surprise in her friend's hand was a necklace. It was quite beautiful while not being very large. It was a golden circle with two small jewels- one on each side. Red on one and blue on the another. The item itself made Makoto blink a few times as Haru looked quite joyful as she held it.  
  
"So. This was the Shadow's true form then? I had thought Skull would have crushed it." Makoto pondered aloud while gazing at the object. Realizing he likely forgot due to whoever contacted him before he could. Haru feeling quite pleased with finding it as her finger gently rubbed the red side of the jewelry.  
  
"Gosh, to think this turned you into a mouse-" Haru began before the red jewel began to glow. Both girls letting out a gasp as Haru felt strange. A great tingling sensation running through her before a cloud of smoke covered her form. As it faded Haru stood there not as a young teen... but as a mouse. Her attire and hair shrinking down with her in the new mousey form- just like Makoto but a short time prior.  
  
"H-Haru?!" Makoto cried out in shock. Not understanding how this was possible; the necklace was supposed to be completely inert was it not?! Did Skull lie about it!? And if Haru was stuck like this then-  
  
Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by another puff of smoke covering Haru. Makoto looking on as it faded and Haru was back to normal. The girl not looking as shocked as she should have been.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD! Mako-chan! I figured it out! Watch!" Haru asked her friend before taking the necklace and placing a finger against the red side. "Turn into a mouse." After the words left her mouth, Makoto watched as her friend was covered in a cloud of smoke once more. As it faded she looked down to see Haru was a mouse again. Before she could even respond, the small Haru placed her tiny paw on the blue gem of the necklace- Makoto noticing it shrank with Haru- and was covered another puff of smoke. As the latter occurred and faded, Haru stood there as a human girl once more. Makoto left standing there with her jaw dropped.  
  
"See!? If you say 'turn into a mouse' while pressing the red side, you turn into one! And if you say 'turn back to normal' while pressing the blue side, you're normal again! Mako-chan! It's a super item!" Haru exclaimed while holding up the necklace. It took a moment but Makoto was able to shake out of her stupor and nod.  
  
"Y-you're right. It seems that the Shadow's power was somewhat still retained within this piece of jewelry." Makoto reasoned as Haru handed the item to her. Able to see that Haru wanted her to try it as well, but chose not to. She had dealt with being a mouse enough for one day. "We should inform Skull about this. He'll wish to destroy it-"  
  
"Or we keep it instead." Haru interrupted before Makoto could even finish. The fluffy haired brunette looking at her friend with a soft smile and solid eyes. She was serious.  
  
"Keep it? Haru, this isn't a toy. We can't simply keep it."  
  
"Why not? Skull said after a Shadow is destroyed and turns back into an item, it won't turn into a Shadow again right?" Makoto was still for a moment until she nodded to Haru's question. "So that means this is just an item that can turn us into mice and back to normal. Mako-chan, don't you know what this means? We have a new way to investigate things!"  
  
Makoto found herself blinking once more. About to question what Haru meant, but her mind was already thinking over those words. It was true that this item could be dangerous in the wrong hands but in theirs? They could use it to sneak around almost anywhere. Though she berated herself for thinking of breaking and entering, the idea of having a failsafe of a means of either escaping or investigating DID sound promising.   
  
"...Hypothetically... if we were to keep it, which of us would hold onto it...? Makoto questioned softly. Her mind thinking more of the logical uses of this strange item rather than the fun type of ideas. Haru was more the latter as she smiled.  
  
"Oh! We could pass it between us. Half the week I hold onto it, and the other half you do. How does that sound?" Haru asked with the biggest of smiles on her face. Makoto realizing that Haru REALLY wanted them to keep the item no matter what. A thought crossing the older teen's mind at that moment.  
_  
'Maybe this could be useful...'_  She thought to herself before finally nodding. "Very well Haru. We shall keep the item. However, I would suggest we test the capabilities of it first. If found to be too dangerous, we get rid of it. Agreed?"  
  
"Yay! Thank you Mako-chan! Don't you worry! Oh, I know! We'll need a name for it. I was thinking-" Haru began to go on about their new "super item" and the name they could give it. Makoto only half listening as she was deep in thought. Remembering Skull's words carefully.  
**_  
'He only appears at night cause he ain't interested in hurtin' innocent people. If he were to come out durin' the day... He'd never be able to forgive himself. Joker... He loves people, y'know?'_**  
  
_'Joker... who are you really...?'_  Makoto found herself questioning. Realizing their first day of investigation ended up far weirder than expected. But it was just the beginning. She was going to find Joker no matter what!   
  
****TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 be out. For those wondering, yes this is as random and wacky as it seems. There's a reason for it. I just won't say what it is : 3
> 
> But yeah, this chapter ended up WAY too long. There was going to be another scene but I had to cut it for length reasons. It will return in later chapters, however. For the time being, it seems the girls now have an interesting new item. What could it possibly be used for? And how are they going to keep investigating without drawing suspicion? Guess we'll have to see next time~
> 
> Please comment with your thoughts, and have a wonderful day~


	5. To Question a Bonehead

Had she stayed up far too late last night? Probably. Was she exhausted throughout all of her classes? Extremely. Did she regret it even slightly? Not one bit.  
  
Makoto was certain the teachers were able to tell that she barely got a wink of sleep; eyes scarcely open and a yawn escaping her lips every so often. Even so, she did her best to stay focused during class and not have her mind SOLELY on what was to come. It took all her mental strength, but once class let out she rushed to the Student Council Room to grab a few quick minutes of rest. Only to be awoken a short time later as Haru arrived. The young brunette dusting her hand of some remaining soil from her garden.  
  
"Are you alright Mako-chan?" Haru questioned as she looked at her best friend. Not quite used to seeing Makoto of all people laying her head on the table of the Student Council; usually far too busy working to get any rest. Makoto however weakly nodded at her friend before stretching. A low yawn escaping her lips before turning to Haru fully.  
  
"Sorry, Haru. I was up for quite some time last night working on my questions for today." Makoto stated before reaching into her nearby bag and pulling out a composition notebook. She had spent perhaps a bit too long amassing on questions to ask Skull. Well aware that she likely put too much thought into them as she had no idea what he'd even be willing to answer. Yet she found herself writing down question after question anyway. Especially after yesterday's weird situation.  
  
"Ooo. I have my questions ready too!" Haru said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "I know you said to only make a few... but I have so many questions to ask!"  
  
"Haru, please keep it down. We don't want anyone finding out what we're about to do...!" Makoto called out in a bit of a hushed voice. Even though no one would possibly believe them, they still needed to keep what they were doing under the radar. After all, they'd never hear the end of it if someone discovered they were going out to interview an actual superhero.  
  
Haru nodded to her friend before smiling once more. "Gosh, do you think we'll be able to get more info out of him?" She asked her friend who just sighed.  
  
"I... Don't know. But I have to try. This may be our only shot to-" Makoto started but was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. The two brunettes looking to one another before Makoto called for whoever knocked to come in. The duo going wide-eyed once more as Ren entered the room. Makoto forgetting about him... again...  _'I need to stop doing that...'_  
  
"Good afternoon senpais. Niijima-senpai, will you need me to wait in the library for you to finish your work today?" Ren asked, clearly set on escorting her home as he had promised. Haru thinking to use the same excuse as the previous day but was interrupted before she could even speak. "Or is she going home with you today Okumura-senpai? If so, I was hoping to speak to your bodyguard real quick. Wished to ask him a question."  
  
Haru tensed up at the sudden words of Ren. Doing her best to seem calm as she reacted before her brain could think things out. "O-oh um, a-actually my driver is not coming today. I-I was going to take the train home."   
  
"Oh. Would you like me to escort you home as well then?" Ren's question actually caught the girls off guard. "I do not mind making multiple trips."   
  
Both Makoto and Haru shared a look before the former spoke up. "Actually Amamiya-kun, Haru and I have someplace we have to be. So-"  
  
"Very well. I will keep guard for you then." Ren replied rather quickly. Once again leaving the duo a bit stunned. "I will not get in your way. You needn't worry about that."  
  
Makoto was beginning to feel a bit panicked at this. Ren was being way too insistent on tagging along even though he was simply supposed to escort her home. She had to put her foot down. "Amamiya-kun, I appreciate all this. However, where we are going you cannot accompany us. You also needn't guard me all the time. I am not some child in need of protection after all." Makoto said before realizing how harsh it sounded. About to speak again- to clarify- but Ren interrupted her.  
  
"...I'm sorry Niijima-senpai, but I'm afraid at this time I cannot do that." The words from the young man actually made Makoto tense up slightly. "The last time I chose to simply walk away, you were assaulted by a monster. And villains have been popping up more and more recently. We don't know if Kamoshida was the only one targeting you. I fear what might have happened if Haru had not allowed you to ride home with her yesterday. " Ren admitted honestly.   
  
Neither Makoto nor Haru wished to mention the whole "mouse" situation from the day beforehand.  
  
"Have me arrested if you would so desire, but until Kamoshida is locked away for good I cannot discard this task. Even if it costs me my freedom. Once he is sent away for life, I will step away and never bother you again if you so desire." Ren finished before bowing his head. Makoto looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Why? Why was this boy so dedicated to protecting her? What did he gain from this? This was a boy with a criminal assault record. Yet here he was, dedicating his FREEDOM to ensuring she was safe. What could he possibly attain from this? Makoto asked herself so many questions as she could not figure it out.  
  
Haru, on the other hand, looked at Ren with a slowly growing smile. The latter turning to see Haru and tensed up at her gaze. Looking on as the fluffy haired girl's lips curled even larger.   
  
"...Mako-chan, I think we should take him with us." Haru suddenly stated. Makoto quick to turn to her friend with a confused expression, as if asking what she was talking about. "Perhaps it would be best to have him tag along. As he said, villains HAVE been appearing more and more lately."  
  
"But Haru! We can't just-"  
  
"Ren-kun, if we take you with us you MUST promise to keep this a secret," Haru stated before Makoto could finish. Ren blinking a few times slightly confused before nodding. "Excellent! Come along now, we must be at Inokashira Park before six." With that Haru gathered all her belongings and forced Makoto to her feet. The brunette not even having a moment to grab her things as she was dragged out. Fortunate that Ren grabbed them for her.  
  
"H-Haru wait a moment!"

* * *

  
A few train rides later had the trio standing in the midst of Inokashira Park. The three of them standing by the lake; Ren still not entirely sure why they were in such a place. "...why would you two come to the park so late? It's dangerous for a pair of young women to be out here by themselves..." Ren muttered with honest concern for their safety. Makoto feeling her cheeks dust a little at him being so worried about their well being. Haru meanwhile just smiled.  
  
"There's no need to worry Ren-kun. We'll be SUPER safe today because of who we are meeting. Just remember, you can't tell anybody about it~" Haru commented rather swiftly. Ren still very much confused as to who they could possibly be meeting.  
  
He got his answer a few seconds later.  
  
In a sudden gust of wind- the girls having to brace themselves due to the force of it- one certain blonde slide past them. Stopping a few yards away from them with a huff. "Man... Outrunning reporters is annoyin'..." Muttered the hero Skull as his back was turned to the trio. Makoto and Haru looking quite pleased to see he arrived as he promised. While Ren... Ren looked flustered.  
  
"Skull-san! You came!" Haru cheered as both herself and Makoto began to approach the man. Makoto gripping the notebook she had against her chest with great care; wanting to start the Q&A immediately, but knew greetings were proper.  
  
"Thank you for coming today Skull-san. It is most appreciated." Makoto thanked of the hero who was stretching and had yet to face them. Able to hear a chuckle come from the man before he began to turn.  
  
"Ain't no big. I ain't one to break promises. Especially to pre-" As Skull turned to greet them, his eyes grew wide and face pale. His attention not at the two standing in front of him now... but at the young man standing a few yards away gazing at him confused.  _'THE HELL!? WHY IS REN HERE?!'_  He thought to himself as Ren was in a similar mindset.  
_  
'Wait! Why is Ryuji here?! Are they here to meet him!? Why!?'_  Ren thought as the two gazed at one another. Makoto and Haru a little confused before noticing that the two males were staring.  
  
"D-do you two know one another?" Makoto questioned to which both males tensed up. Ren looking at Skull with eyes that read  _'make something up'_  before Skull shook his head.  
  
"N-nah. Never seen the dude in my life. But... y-you two were supposed to come alone... Y-yeah that's it! Why'd you bring this guy along?" Skull asked while trying to fix his blunder. One false move and they'd be questioning him about Ren and that was NOT a good idea.  
  
"We are sorry Skull-san. But Ren-kun promised to watch out for Makoto until it is safe again." Haru stated while not explaining the Kamoshida part. However, Skull's lips curled into a grin at that. Ren's eyes narrowing at the man who did his best to not be freaked out by the sudden Joker glare. "But it's alright. We didn't tell him about yeste-"   
  
Haru was swiftly interrupted again as Skull raised a single hand and covered her mouth. The other hand pressing a finger against his own lips as a sign to get her to hush. "Don't... Don't say it out loud...!" Skull whispered with some desperation in his voice. Doing his best to ignore the look Ren was giving him from behind the girls. One that demanded answers. "I-I only agreed to talk to you two. No one else."  
  
Makoto pondered that for a moment before nodding. "That is correct... Amamiya-kun, would you please give us a few minutes?" She asked of her escort who looked at her with a raised brow. "You needn't worry. Skull-san is a superhero after all. Would you not deem that safe enough to leave us be for the time being?"   
  
Ren was silent. Quietly looking at the two girls and Skull before nodding. "Okay. Shout if you need me I suppose..." Ren said with an air of caution before walking off. Skull still able to tell from the way that he walked that Ren was not happy about this. He was going to need to come up with some excuse for sure...  
  
"Shall we begin our interview then Skull-san?" Makoto questioned even as Skull tried to relax.   
  
"Look, I appreciate you two bein' quiet and all but I don't got a lot of time to be answering questions." Skull tried to reason- mostly wanting to flee immediately- but knew he had a promise to keep. "So I can only answer a few of 'em. And I ain't givin' you any details on who I am under this here mask, got it?"  
  
"Agreed. Now, shall we begin?" Makoto was quick on the uptake. Figuring that a superhero would both have little time AND be cautious about what they were asked. Thus she worded her questions carefully and with specific intentions in mind. Thus she began-  
  
"Where do you get your costumes???" Haru cried out before Makoto could even ask her first question.  
  
"Hm? These? Comes with the powers."  
  
"Is your mask made from a real skull?"  
  
"The hell!? No! That's effing gross!"  
  
"Are you guys taking interns??"  
  
"Um... I dunno?"  
  
"Who is the strongest???"  
  
"Joker. Mona is the weakest. Don't... don't tell him I said that-"  
  
"Is Mona a monster cat or a human???"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"How high can you jump?"  
  
"Not sure really."  
  
"Is Panther the only girl in your group?"  
  
"...I guess kinda?"  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Haru!" Makoto's voice was the only thing that caused Haru's sudden influx of questions to come to a halt. The fluffy haired girl jumping a little before turning to her friend who frowned. Clearly not happy that she took complete control of the Q&A without even giving her a moment to speak. Haru chuckling nervously before stepping back and apologizing, allowing Makoto to actually ask her first question. "Skull-san, yesterday you made mention of something called a Shadow. As I experienced firsthand, they seem to have unique powers like yourself. What exactly are these Shadows?"  
  
The question was one that plagued Makoto's mind through the night and not only because she was zapped by it. The creature was so imposing and powerful- giving off a different vibe than Kamoshida did during that encounter. Yet it still filled her with fear as the Shadow managed to transform her with literally no trouble whatsoever.  
  
Skull for a moment seemed to contemplate answering the question as he rubbed the back of his neck. Makoto quick to jot down the physical action before he finally spoke. "Ugh... Don't go tellin' anyone about this. Shadows are basically monsters made from bad people's hearts. Someone's out there taking the evil stuff inside people and making them into monsters by putting them in stuff. Ugh, I'm not good at explainin' this shit. Ask Joker. He can explain it better."   
_  
'Monsters made from the evils of people's hearts? Is that even possible?'_  Makoto couldn't help but ponder before nodding. Satisfied with that answer for the time being. "Okay. Now, are your powers similar to a Shadow's or is it something else entirely?" Another reasonable question, in her mind at least.   
  
"...Can't really answer that one. Sorry."  
_  
'Damn...'_  Makoto had feared that would be the case but she had to keep going. Time was of the essences and she needed to gather as much info as possible.   
  
"Very well Skull-san. I have noticed that your mask does not fully encompass your face. Are you not worried that some may be able to ascertain your identity because of that?"   
  
"Nope. Thing is even IF you had a pic of me as my normal self, you still wouldn't be able to tell it was me." Both Makoto and Haru blinked in honest confusion at that statement before he continued. "Part of the masks. Makes it so that it's impossible for people to figure out who we are by stuff like pictures and videos. Not really sure how it works, but basically even if you look at a pic of me as both selves, you still wouldn't be able to tell."  
  
That... That could be problematic with Makoto's search for Joker's true self. However, that DID explain why no one had managed to figure out who the Phantom Thieves were even after all this time. It wasn't as though their costumes hid EVERYTHING about them. Their hair and eye colors were obvious. With powers somehow actually blocking people figuring them out though? It explained why Sae had yet to call for the arrest of anyone she suspected to be Phantom Thieves.   
  
With that line of reasoning cleared, she decided it was time for a different approach.  
  
"Is it true that you are actually a man in your late twenties-"  
  
"The hell!? Who said that!? I ain't old! Ain't even got a lice-" Skull stopped himself by covering his mouth with one hand. A muffled curse escaping his lips as Makoto read that quite easily. He was clearly about to mention a driver's license meaning he was in his teens. Makoto had figured that could be the case but had to be sure.   
  
"Are you and the others around the same age?" She asked without missing a beat. She had to press on this quick before he managed to regain enough composure to dismiss it.  
  
"Y-you mean my teammates? I mean Joker is a few months older and you're older then-WAIT! The hell am I sayin'?! Don't go asking stuff like that!"  
  
"Are you presently a student at any of the high schools or perhaps a dropout?"  
  
"Hey! I ain't no drop out! My mom would kill me if I didn't get a diplo- Damn it! Stop doing that!"  
  
It was but a few sentences but Makoto was able to parse out quite a few things within them. From the minor details of Skull's slip-ups, it was likely that the hero was a high school student in his first or second year. The lack of a license signified that as the age to own one was eighteen. In other words a third year at least. Did that mean Joker was YOUNGER than her?   
  
"I apologize Skull-san. Um... Do you know Joker outside of being your hero selves...?" Makoto asked in hopes this could help connect some dots. To her surprise, Skull seemed reluctant before simply nodding to her question. Likely not trusting his own tongue at this point. "Are you two friends?" Again another nod. "Is-"  
  
"Is Joker dating anyone?" Haru suddenly cut in. Makoto feeling her eyes widen and cheeks grow warm at her friend's sudden question. Skull actually looking confused before pointing to Makoto.  
  
"Wait, ain't she datin' Joker?"  
  
"W-WHAT?!" Makoto cried out with an intense blush on her face. "W-w-w-what possibly makes you think t-that we are d-d-dating!?"  
  
"...You're his Princess ain't ya?"  
  
"T-that's... I-I mean..." Makoto was clearly shaken up by the accusation of Joker and her dating. Granted the idea filled her with so much warmth that it made her want to giggle, but she fought down that desire. She was here for a reason! She had to keep focused! She had to-  
  
"Hold up." Skull suddenly said before placing a pair of fingers against his ear. "Yo? Yeah I'm here. Already did my patrol. Huh? Another one!? That's the third one this week! Can't Fox get it? The hell do you mean he's busy!? So I gotta cover for him?! Ugh... I'm kicking his ass later... Fine fine..." With some annoyance, Skull pulled his fingers away before turning back to the girls. "Sorry. Gotta get going. Another Shadow just showed up an' apparently I'm the only one available... Freaking artist..."   
  
"W-wait! B-but we still have more questions!"  
  
"Sorry. Can't do much there. Maybe another time." Skull apologized before turning his back to them to head out.   
  
"Please wait-"  
  
"I told you. Gotta go-"  
  
"Will you answer one of my questions before you go then?"   
  
The two brunettes and the blonde all turned to see Ren now standing behind them. The young male looking on with a rather stoic expression as he walked past Makoto and Haru towards Skull. The latter doing his best to not gulp as Ren grew closer and closer to the hero.   
  
"Amamiya-kun? I thought you were going to give us some time-"  
  
"I came to see if you were done. However, I have to ask the hero a question myself." Ren interrupted before standing directly in front of Skull. Their eyes locking as the former's began to glow slightly, making the latter actually gulp. "Please elaborate for me. Why would a hero who has grown to hate interviews agree to one from a pair of teenage girls?" He asked with those eyes that made even Skull tremble. An angry Joker was not something to oppose.  
_  
'Shit shit shit...! Think Skull think! Answer with something that makes sense...!'_ Skull told himself as he tried not to panic. He failed to think of anything good so... he stretched the truth a bit. "Well you see... y-yesterday I was having issues with a monster in Shibuya and well these two distracted it for me you see? S-so I was able to take it out cause they got its attention. Yeah! That's what happened!"  
  
At that moment both Makoto and Haru felt their bodies freeze up at Skull's words. While he hadn't explained in full detail what had happened- not mentioning the mouse part- he basically just told Ren that they put themselves in danger. After Haru said they'd be in her limo safe and out of harm's way. This... would not bode well...  
  
"AnywayIgotplacestobegottagobyesenp-ImeanladiesseeyouaroundLATER!" With one rushed cry Skull leaped away. Mostly wanting to get as far away from Ren as quickly as possible. Leaving the trio standing there with Makoto frowning. _  
  
'We still had so many questions. However... I have learned some interesting details. I will need to compile them all and-'_  
  
"You two were in Shibuya yesterday?" Ren's words cut off Makoto's line of thinking. A bead of sweat forming on her brow as she realized that Ren now knew about their trip to Shibuya. "Okumura-senpai."  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"...Did you not say you were taking Makoto home yesterday...?"  
  
"U-um... w-well w-we um..." Haru began to trail off. While she was able to come up with a lie at times, when caught redhanded she would freeze up. This was one of those times. Makoto and Haru both looking on as Ren's gaze turned to the floor even with his back turned to them. One question escaping the male as he stood there.  
  
"Why did you lie to me...?  
  
Makoto and Haru could only stand there quietly. Realizing they had been caught.  
  
_'Uh-oh...'_  
  
**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys. I am aware this is not a good chapter. In fact, it's quite poorly written. I'm man enough to admit that. Truth is, this chapter was supposed to be bigger and more fun in a sense. Along with answering a boatload of questions. But... In the midst of me writing it, my confidence was shattered entirely. Won't go into the details, but let's just say a group of relatives decided to ruin my thoughts and feelings : 3
> 
> But I must apologize for the poor nature of this chapter. If I could, would simply hold off on it and do it over. However, I know myself a bit too well. I'll lose focus on this chapter if done again and will never finish. Meaning this story would never go forward. So please forgive this chapter for the time being. I will do better in the next one.
> 
> Anyway I apologize for rambling. Please let me know what you think and I hope you have a good day.


	6. The Delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren talk after the former is lied to.

"Why did you lie to me...?"  
  
The question was simple. The answer equally so. Yet, all the same, both Makoto and Haru found themselves stunned silent. Caught in their little ruse in only a day's time. Not even enough time for them to come up with a better story aside from the truth. One that they could not so easily admit.  
  
"Ren-kun. I was the one who-" Haru began but was interrupted as Ren turned to her. The glare on his glasses from the setting sun making it impossible to see his eyes clearly. Yet the girl could tell they were not ones with joy in them.  
  
"Okumura-senpai. You said you'd get her home safe. Yet, you two ended up near a villain fight?" Ren asked the two who both tensed up even more. Haru looking a bit flustered at being called out before looking at the floor. Makoto stepping in to try and handle damage control.  
  
"Amamiya-kun, please do not blame Haru. The fault is mine that you were tricked. We... This is a personal matter and it is between the two of us..." Makoto tried to explain without revealing what she was truly up to. Worried that if she did, Ren would possibly report her to a teacher or something along those lines. Or worse... Sae. If Ren somehow learned that she was after Joker, it could lead to him ratting her out and Sae losing her cool at her. That was a sight that no one should ever have to see.  
  
Ren, however, remained quiet for a short bit. Hands slipping into his pockets before looking down. "...I get it... Ha... Stupid me..." Ren muttered with a strange bit of sadness in his voice. Makoto unsure why it made her heart hurt to hear him talk that way. "Here I thought that... I just... You're..." Ren kept trying to say something but continuously cut himself off. Makoto unsure what he was doing until he turned away once more. "Forget it... Get home safe senpais..."  
  
With that Ren began to walk off. Confusion evident on both girls as to why he began to simply leave. Haru looking to Makoto as if asking what to do. Makoto... had no idea. She strangely expected him to demand answers to why he was lied to. To know why they were near a villain after being told she'd be safe. She wasn't sure why... but seeing him walk away like that actually hurt. Thus she turned to Haru and asked her to wait right there. Hoping she could possibly do something about this before Ren left; running off and leaving Haru to wait patiently for her return.   
  
~@~  
  
"Amamiya-kun, please wait!" Makoto called out as she managed to catch up to him. Surprised at how quick he was as the male was already near the park's entrance without even running. Makoto figuring it was due to him having longer legs, but that wasn't her focus. Having to instead catch her breath real quick as she had run rather quickly to catch up. Ren stopping at the entrance upon hearing her, but not turning to face the older of them.   
  
Seeing that he didn't make a move, Makoto decided to try and fix things. "I-I apologize for having Haru lie to you. The truth is what we're doing is not for normal people. And I-"  
  
"Niijima-senpai, could you cut the crap for a moment?" Ren interrupted out of nowhere. Makoto finding herself going wide-eyed at the sudden outburst from the younger student. Confused as to what he meant.  
  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
  
"Just say it. Say you don't want to be seen around with a delinquent." Ren stated before finally turning to her. "I know you're the more earnest type of person. So please just stop lying and tell me how it is. Say that me being around you is bad for both yourself and Haru. I can take it."   
  
Makoto... was shocked, to say the least. How did he reach that conclusion after learning about them being near a villain? While she HAD thought of that for a brief moment when he first came before them, this was not the case. She felt guilty for even thinking such a thing after discovering he genuinely cared about her well being. The boy feeling actual fault for being unable to protect her from Kamoshida. Granted, she knew Kamoshida would have been killed if he had been there and didn't want such a thing but still. He blamed himself nonetheless. And now... this?  
  
"Amamiya-kun, I-I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. T-the reason is, um... You see, we were investigating. And the villain. I mean..." How could she approach this? Tell him the truth and risk him telling someone? What was the right call here?   
  
Ren quietly slipped both hands into his pocket before sighing. "Look Niijima-senpai, it's okay. I overstepped some boundaries. I was... Sorry. If you truly do not wish for me to bother you anymore, simply say so." Ren said before bowing his head to her. Makoto feeling her breath hitch a little at the sight as she fell into deep thought.  
 __  
'He's misunderstanding. This has nothing to do with him being a delinquent. He's not even one from what I can tell. I-I don't know anything about his record but... he seems so genuine. Should I simply tell him? No that's too dangerous. He's already far too willing to throw himself in the line of danger for my sake. But... why...?' That was the question that Makoto needed an answer to. Thus she asked. "Amamiya-kun, why are you so insistent in being by my side to protect me? You do realize that the odds of me being attacked again are low, correct?" She asked knowing full well about her little mouse incident. "Besides, I am not a child. I have my own life to live and cannot simply abide by being escorted straight home every day after class. It's rather suffocating."  
  
For a moment Ren did nothing but continue bowing. Makoto worried that perhaps he did not hear her before he stood up and gazed at the sky. Silent, with fists clenched in his pockets. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just... Niijima-senpai. Are you aware of why I was arrested?"  
  
"...No. I had chosen not to pry." She admitted honestly.   
  
"It was for assault. I was accused of attacking a man and woman one evening. None of it is true," Ren said which made Makoto go wide-eyed. Questioning so many things in her mind as Ren continued. "The man was trying to force her into his car. They clearly knew one another but she was trying to get away. He was drunk and angry. Threatened to make her suffer if she didn't get in with him. I was on my way home when I tried to intervene. The man ended up tripping and hitting his head against a guardrail. I never even touched him."  
  
"I-I'm afraid I do not understand Amamiya-kun. If he was assaulting her, how did you end up arrested?"  
  
"Because he forced her to lie. Someone heard the commotion and called the police. Next thing I know he tells the woman to say I assaulted them or he'd make her pay. She listened. Told the cops that I attacked him and pushed the guy into the guardrail. They cuffed me before I could even defend myself..." Ren admitted with sorrow in his voice. His vision turning downward as he lifted both hands up just above his chest.  
  
Makoto, at first, had a hard time believing what he was saying. If that was all true, then he was arrested for a crime he did not commit? "D-did they not investigate-"  
  
"No. The judge instantly declared me guilty. The bastard didn't even show up to court. Apparently, he had power over them... But... it got worse..." Ren interrupted as a deep frown formed on his lips. "Several days later, after my probation was set, I learned about what happened to the woman from a cop's newspaper. She was found dead."   
  
Makoto's blood grew cold as her hands found their way over her mouth. Shock evident before she was able to speak. "D-dead?"  
  
"They located her body in a dump, brutally beaten. Multiple headwounds. Broken bones. She suffered a horrible death... I couldn't save her or even myself..." Ren's voice trailed off as the memory of it was clearly quite painful for the boy. Makoto finding herself stunned silent, about to reach out to try and comfort him, before he was able to regain his voice.   
  
"When I heard you were attacked by Kamoshida, it all came flooding back. You could've ended up like her because of me. I... I couldn't stop imagining what might have happened... All because I stupidly walked away... Forgive me Niijima-senpai... I just... didn't want to have to relieve that again. It wasn't fair for me to impose myself upon you for my own sake. I'm truly sorry." Ren admitted before bowing one more time. Not saying another word as Makoto mulled it all over.  
  
This was Ren Amamiya? This was the criminal that most of the people feared due to rumors? This young man so full of guilt and shame at himself? Someone who was screwed over by an evil man and his wicked desires? It... it hurt to hear. It honestly hurt Makoto so much inside to hear Ren's story. She now knew why he was so overprotective... but why did it have to be so sad?  
  
"...Amamiya-kun, I'm sorry." Makoto apologized suddenly. "If I am being honest, a part of me wished to yell at you for being so clingy. I had thought perhaps you had some ulterior motive at first, and for a moment I simply wished to use your offer to rehabilitate you. It is something I should not have considered and instead spoke to you clearly. The truth is that I have no problem with you or your record, and I don't think you're a delinquent." She said before nervously brushing some hair behind her ear.   
  
"And... Please do not blame yourself for not being there when I was attacked. NONE of it was your fault. No one could have possibly known that Kamoshida would appear. So please, do not worry about me." Makoto asked him, but could easily tell that he still was. The way his body fidgeted as she asked him to not worry was plain enough for even her to see. "...If I tell you why we lied to you yesterday, will you promise not to tell anymore?"  
  
"...Yes. I promise."  
  
"...We were looking for Skull to ask him some questions. Haru and I have a goal we wish to reach, and we needed his help. Which is why he was here today taking our questions. We may have sort of... blackmailed him because of what happened to me?" Makoto stated in more of the form of a nervous question. Ren looking at her confused before she hesitantly explained. "...I was sort of... turned into a mouse...?"  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?!" Ren cried out in honest shock. His eyes wide as could be before Makoto let out a loud "SHH" to try and quiet him down. "H-how?! When!?"  
  
"Yesterday. It was one of those monsters he told us about. B-but as you can see I am quite alright-"  
  
"Niijima-senpai! You were turned into a mouse! How is that even remotely alright!? Damn it I should have been there-"  
  
"No! T-that wasn't what I was trying to get you to think of! It was just an accident!" Makoto said before letting out a loud huff. "The truth is that Haru and I knew the risks going into this. We knew it could be dangerous, but it is something we've decided to do. I cannot ask you to risk yourself alongside us. We lied because we didn't want you to be put in the line of danger, especially with how you keep willingly stating you'd sacrifice yourself for my sake..." Makoto admitted with a frown.  
  
"...I'm sorry Niijima-senpai. But can't you stop whatever it is you're doing-"  
  
"No. This is something I must do no matter what. Not even my sister knows of this, so please do not tell her. Please." Makoto asked of him with that same frown on her face. Ren rather silent for the time being before finally, he sighed.  
  
"...Fine. But if this is to continue... Allow me to join you." Makoto was about to protest before he raised his hand. "I will not put myself at complete risk. I simply wish to keep an eye out for you two. Allow me to join you on your next trip, and if I prove to be too reckless then you can dismiss me entirely. Deal?"  
  
Makoto thought it over as Ren lifted his hand up to offer a handshake. It was true that yesterday's whole mouse situation was rather dangerous. If Ren was nearby he'd likely be more cautious than both Haru and herself had been. Perhaps... it wasn't that bad of an idea. With that thought in mind, she nodded at the second year before her.  
  
"Very well Amamiya-kun. It is a deal." With that, Makoto took his hand and shook it. Unsure why the instant their hands touched she felt a strange spark that made her cheeks flush for a moment. It was... an odd feeling to say the least. Makoto not noticing that Ren's cheeks flushed slightly as well.   
  
"You... you can call me Ren by the way Niijima-senpai." He said with a smile. Makoto able to tell her cheeks grew warmer at such a smile before she returned it in kind.  
  
"...Only if you call me Makoto. And... thank you for telling me your story. I promise not to tell anyone if you'd rather I keep it quiet."  
  
"Thank you. But, I have to ask though. What are you trying to do that would involve a superhero anyway?" Ren asked with a raised brow as he pulled his hand back and slipped it into his pocket. A tiny smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh right. We're trying to unmask Joker." Makoto said rather simply.  
  
His smirk fell.  
  
"H-huh...?"  
  
"Joker was the one to save me from Kamoshida. So now Haru and I wish to discover his true identity. Thanks to Skull, we now have a clue." Makoto admitted while adjusting the bad strap on her shoulder. "So, it would seem you have joined us in our mission."  
  
"...I see. Very well. I-I will be happy to assist." Ren stated while trying to not sound flustered. Makoto smiling at him before suggesting they get back to Haru before the sun fully set on them. The dark haired male standing there for a moment as he realized what he just accepted.  
  
He had agreed to help Makoto track down and unmask Joker. There was just one problem with that...  
  
HE was Joker. He was going to assist Makoto in uncovering HIS secret identity. Only one word escaping the youth's lips as he realized he just screwed himself over.  
  
"Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to throw this one up real quick. It should be the last SET UP chapter for a while. Simply wanted to get it out of the way so we can get into the fun stuff.
> 
> Sorry for all the set up.
> 
> Next chapter we have the introduction of a new villain. And a certain eccentric will be helping Makoto with a new problem~
> 
> Stay tuned.


	7. Plagiarist and the Fox (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the gang end up heading to an art exhibit. Where things escalate to a shocking level...!  
> Part 1

Two weeks. That was how much time had passed since Makoto had her interview with Skull. How long it was after learning of Ren's past and actually forming a friendship with him. Two weeks of investigating each and every lead they had to try and figure out who Joker was. The results?  
  
"Nothing. We've gotten absolutely nothing at all..." Makoto stated as she leaned back in her chair. The young brunette finding herself sitting in the Student Council Room once again. At this point, she sometimes forgot the room had another purpose aside from her investigation due to spending most time focusing on the latter. To her right sat Haru as the heiress was looking over a few pictures they had. To her left being Ren as the boy was... asleep?  
  
"Ren?" Makoto called out to him. She found herself a little surprised to see the man leaning on one hand clearly dozed off. She knew he worked at a cafe and all after school, but to see him asleep was unexpected. Was he getting enough sleep? Did he need a more balanced diet to assist in staying awake? She had noticed his lunches tended to be quite small. Perhaps she should help with his lunches. What would he like to eat she wondered-  
 _  
'Focus Niijima!'_  She had to stop her mental rambling as she realized what she was doing. Ignoring the small warmth brought to her cheeks as she was thinking of making Ren some lunches. Granted she owed the man a bit but still, she had to focus. Carefully she reached over to him and gently shook his shoulder. Ren sitting up rather quickly while shaking his head.  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" The second-year questioned before looking forward with somewhat dazed eyes. Greeted to Makoto and Haru looking at him with some concern.  Unconsciously he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand before asking, "did I fall asleep again....?"  
 _  
'Again...?'_  Makoto questioned before replying. "Are you alright Ren? You seem quite exhausted." Makoto asked in honest concern. Haru looking as though she was about to ask as well until her phone began to vibrate. The young brunette turning her attention to said phone before answering a text.  
  
Ren meanwhile yawned before stretching. "I'm okay. Sorry about that Makoto," Ren apologized before shaking his head a few times to try and wake himself up. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Are you getting enough sleep? Is your job at the cafe too much work?" Makoto began to ask the boy, ignoring his question. She was far more concerned about his well being. He was a friend after all.  
  
Friend. Makoto still surprised that in such a short amount of time she had become close friends with Ren. After learning the truth about his record, she discovered just how he truly was. He was kind, soft-spoken, and incredibly smart. Makoto astounded to discover they shared an intense passion for reading; their list of material over the years strangely identical in a lot of ways. They even began to swap books and gave each other impressions of what they read. The discussions were quite long and intriguing, to say the least.    
  
"I'm fine Makoto. Really. Just stayed up too late. Seriously though, what did I miss?" Ren asked in assuring that he was alright. While Makoto was skeptical she decided to respect his question and answer.  
  
"Well... We were discussing how we've yet to gather anything concrete since speaking with Skull. Ever since then it seems as though each time we try and head to a hero sighting, they are gone before we can even arrive. In our attempts, we have tried to contact Panther, Fox, and Mona yet have gotten to none of them in time." Makoto recapped as she looked at the map laid out on the table. Dots signifying each hero she spoke of and the times of their sightings. Along with adding new black dots to the map to signify where Shadows were apparently sighted or destroyed.   
  
Ren listened on, occasionally nodding here and there. Knowing for a fact that he warned his teammates early on about Makoto investigating them in order to discover who Joker really was. Seeing as that was himself, he knew that couldn't be found out. It would jeopardize their entire operation after all. He didn't enjoy lying to her but it was just something that had to be done for the time being. Panther's lecture on him being an idiot didn't really help much either.  
 _  
"Seriously. This is what happens when you flirt with a girl as a superhero. I told you-"  
  
'I get it, Panther...'_ Ren told himself while trying not to sigh. Truth be told he had hoped keeping Makoto off the trail would be as simple as ensuring the others were away by the time they arrived. However, she was clearly far too smart. Looking at the map he could see she found movement habits of the others and frequent stops they made. Even knowing that Skull was a high school student was more than enough for her to theorize the others were as well; stating that she believed Panther was in Shujin due to her apparent hatred of Kamoshida.  
  
That was when the fear hit Ren. Makoto had decided to go through the yearbooks and see if she could find anyone who matched their appearances to the Phantom Thieves. While Fox and Mona wouldn't be in it, Panther and Skull most assuredly were. Ren doing his best not to gulp when Makoto stopped at a picture of Ryuji the other day a bit longer than normal.  
  
 _"...No. His jawline and eyes aren't the right shapes."_  
  
Ren was sure his heart dropped in his chest after seeing they were okay. Grateful for the fact that Skull didn't exactly explain things properly about the masks, as he misunderstood it himself. They held a special power that would distort any imagery taken of them rather than just the pictures being different. It warps the cognition of people looking at them directly as well. Everyone who had the eyes on the Phantom Thieves' faces would all see something different. As Makoto showed by stating the jawline and eyes were differently shaped.  
  
He also remembered confronting Skull after learning about what happened. The blonde swearing it wasn't his fault and begging for mercy. Ren forced him into a sparring match after that. It did not go well for the poor boy...  
  
Upon remembering that, he also recalled the same situation with Skull's face occurring when Makoto was looking at a picture of Ann. She was so sure that they looked very similar but realized that apparently, the shape of the face was completely different. Thus she had to dismiss that one as well.  
  
As Makoto went over what they knew, for the time being, Ren noticed something interesting. Haru was now frowning as she placed her phone back into her pocket. Ren raising a brow before gesturing Makoto to look at Haru.   
  
"Haru, is everything alright?" Makoto asked her best friend who jumped a little upon being called out. The fluffy haired brunette gazing up at the two before realizing she was frowning.  
  
"Oh. My apologies. I simply was just given a request by my father to go to the new art exhibit immediately." Haru mentioned which caused both her friends to raise brows at her. "He um... recently purchased a painting and needs me to finalize the transactions. Since he is currently too busy to do it and all."  
  
Makoto looked on and frowned herself. Well aware that Haru's father was very distant since Haru's mother died. It was rather rare for him to call on her to run an errand, but she knew it was not something she could say no about. "I see. If you need to get going that is quite alri-"  
  
"W-would you two come with me please?" Haru suddenly asked before Makoto could finish. Both of them blinking in surprise before the third year continued. "I... I could use the company. These transactions usually do not go well in my favor. And... I don't wish to upset my father..." Haru mumbled the last part; Ren and Makoto sharing a look before nodding.  
  
"Fine by me. Boss gave me the night off anyway."  
  
"Of course Haru. We'd be happy to assist."   
  
Haru was sure her smile was far larger than it needed to be when they agreed to accompany her. Thus the group decided to wrap up their meeting and place everything away. Ren for the time being trying to think of more ways to derail the investigation a bit. Until he could figure out what to do about this at least.  
  
Never noticing that Makoto was deep in thought herself.  
  
~@~  
  
It was around an hour or so later that the group found themselves standing within the newest art exhibit in Shibuya. This one held in honor of those that were sullied over the years by an evil man. The painting being purchased was done by one of those individuals.  
  
"The Eternal Kyuubi." Haru read aloud as she gazed at the painting. The trio all looking on at an image of what appeared to be a snow white Kyuubi arising from the flames. Its body emitting a veil of mist that seemed to fight back the blazes that meant to consume it. A single raised claw aiming towards what appears to be the sun hidden by smoke. The painting itself was gorgeous to the point Haru and Makoto could not look away. Ren, however, had seen it more than enough times by this point. After all, he WAS there when it was painted.  
  
"This is quite the impressive piece. It is as if the creature is battling against all odds to attain what it desires." Makoto thought aloud while gazing at the painting. Ren trying his best to look as interested in it as them before Makoto read the plate out loud. "By Yusuke Kitagawa. The former apprentice of the deposed Madarame."  
  
Madarame. She knew that name all too well. During their research, she looked up information on Fox and discovered he appeared to have a deep grudge against the man known as Ichiryusai Madarame. Once a well-known painter, only to be unmasked as both a plagiarist and a supervillain. Enslaving children for years as a means to keep his painting scam alive- along with having powers much like Kamoshida did. Though what those powers were, she had no idea.  
  
Truth be told, all of this was a bit much to take in after a while. Makoto finding herself basically obsessed with this mission she had decided upon. To the point, she began to skip study sessions in complete favor of just trying to uncover Joker's identity. Ever since that night on the rooftop, she had yet to see him even once. She tried sitting on her roof every now and then to see if he would stop by, only for him to never show up.  
  
She was well aware he was a hero and had things to do... but why couldn't he stop by and say hello every now and then? Was he aware of her investigation into his identity? That didn't seem possible, as the only her she spoke to was Skull. Not giving him any hints as to what she was up to, she figured he wouldn't be able to put the pieces together. Makoto lost in thought as Ren looked on with a small frown on his face.  
  
He was about to comment when the man in charge of the art exhibit showed up. Quietly watching on as he spoke to Haru and Makoto; the latter joining in to help Haru ensure this transaction went smoothly. However, his attention was turned away once a chill rolled down his spine. One he was far too familiar with...  
 _  
'Shit...! Something's here... A Shadow? No, it's too strong... What if...!'_  Ren turned away from the group and began to make some slight distance. Pulling out his phone and tying in a message to a confidential number. One that only a few individuals would have access to.   
 _  
'Get to the Art Exhibit. NOW! Code SS!'  
  
_ Once he got a reply he turned back to the others and saw that they were just wrapping up with the order. Haru and Makoto both bowing respectfully as the man left them to prepare the transfer. Ren approaching them with his guard fully up- ready to grab the two and run if necessary. "You girls all done?"  
  
"Oh, Ren-kun! It went perfectly thanks to Mako-chan." Haru said before hugging her friend. Ren noticing a blush on the brunette's cheeks as Makoto was clearly still the embarrassed type about hugs. The brunette looking at him with a soft smile.   
  
"Should we begin heading out? Perhaps today we could find a sighting nearby-"  
  
"Makoto? What are you doing here?" The trio of teens all jumped a bit before turning to their side. Ren inwardly cursing his luck as there stood someone he knew all too well. Sae Niijima.  
  
"Sis? W-why are you in an art exhibit?" Makoto questioned with clear worry in her voice. Praying her sister did not just hear the part about them heading out. From the looks of it, she was lucky as Sae frowned at her.  
  
"I'm here to do research on a client. You still have not answered me. And... who is this?" Sae asked as she turned to look at Ren. The latter tensing up a bit as he was not used to seeing Sae out of his Joker persona. Well aware that Sae was a force to be reckoned with and a woman who'd likely try to kick his ass if he said anything stupid.  
  
Makoto meanwhile completely forgot that Sae wouldn't have any idea about Ren. Especially his record. She had to ensure Sae never came to know about them. "O-oh right. Sis this is Ren. He's a second-year who has been assisting me as of late." Makoto said without going into full detail. Sae didn't need to know they were investigating the Phantom Thieves after all.  
  
Ren meanwhile decided to act respectfully. Ignoring his desire to tease the crap out of Sae as he normally did and instead bow his head. "It's an honor to meet you Niijima-san."  
  
Sae meanwhile looked at the boy skeptically. Something about him being off to her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was as if she had met him once before... Shaking her head she turned back to Makoto. "You shouldn't be here. It's a school night and you have studying to do."   
  
Ren was able to actually see the way Makoto tensed up under her sister's words. As if actually scared to speak against that. Fortunately for them, Haru was able to speak first. "It's my fault Niijima-san. I asked Mako-chan and Ren-kun to assist me with an errand. Please forgive me." Haru said before bowing in apology. Sae still frowning at the trio- Makoto unsure what her sister was thinking.  
  
"...Very well. However, I must insist that you head home Makoto. As I said, it IS a school night." Sae reasoned to which Makoto could only nod. About to speak again... until a scream was heard from behind them.  
  
The group all turned in unison as someone entered the room. An individual that made Ren inwardly curse even more harshly than when Sae appeared. Of all times for them to appear, why now!?   
 _  
'Damn it! You guys need to hurry...!'_  Ren thought to himself as he came face to face with another villain... Ichiryusai Madarame.   
  
There stood the plagiarist himself. The man who enslaved many to prolong his twisted desires of fame and fortune. Only brought to the light upon being confronted by the Phantom Thieves; narrowly escaping them and going into hiding ever since then. To see him out and about now was rather concerning, to say the least.  
  
His attire consisted of a garish yellow kimono while sporting white makeup on his face. His hair tied up in a topknot- almost looking like a paintbrush. His eyebrows rather large as they move about with each motion of his maddening eyes. His focus on all the paintings in the room.  
  
"Well well. To see that MY paints are on display once more. You all must be quite enamored with my presence. Come. Bathe in the mastery that is the genius painter, Madarame!" The man called with a strange condescending tone to his voice. Speaking as if these paintings were all done by him when it was quite the opposite. They were all paintings by those he plagiarized for over a decade.   
  
Makoto and Haru both froze in place in actual fear. Makoto more so as she remembered her encounter with Kamoshida as she saw the man's yellow eyes as people tried to flee. Ren taking note of how Makoto's knees shook as she had yet to truly overcome her fear of these specific supervillains.   
  
"You! Grab them and go!" Sae suddenly ordered of Ren out of nowhere. The dark-haired youth reacting by instinct at this point and nodding; his arms quickly wrapping around both girls waists before he lifted them up with ease.   
  
"R-Ren-kun!?"  
  
"W-what are you-"  
  
Neither of the girls had a moment to react before Ren began to carry them off. Rounding a corner of the hallway before he noticed... Sae wasn't following him. Ren stopping short with both girls protesting to be put down. Only to do so upon seeing Makoto's sister still hadn't come with them. Meaning-   
 _  
'SHIT! SAE-SAN ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?'_ Ren thought before peaking around the corner. Makoto and Haru doing the same with the former gasping at the sight. Looking on as her sister was approaching Madarame.  
  
"Sis! What are you-mmph!" Makoto tried to call out for her sister, only for Ren to cover her mouth with one hand and use the other to signal her to stay quiet. Makoto tried to protest but Haru was quick in agreement and asked her friend to quiet down as well. They needed to see what was happening.  
  
"Ichiryusai Madarame. Charged with plagiarism, child endangerment, and slavery. What brings a criminal like you to such a public event?" Sae demanded of the man who was still smirking to himself while looking at all the paintings. His attention drawn to Sae whose glare never once faltered. Niijimas did not back down after all.  
  
"Ah, the prosecutor Sae Niijima. It has been some time. Tell me, what do you think of my masterpieces?" He asked her while gesturing to all the paintings with both hands. Sae crossing her arms in front of her with a scowl on her face.  
  
"YOU did not paint any of these. Do not claim ownership of the hard work of those you made suffer underneath your foot. Now, you would be wise to surrender immediately. The police shall be here to arrest you shortly." Sae stated with great certainty. "Give up peacefully. The more you struggle, the worse your fate will be."   
  
Madarame all the while just smiled before breaking out into mad laughter. Ren gritting his teeth while Haru and Makoto watched on in fear.  _'God damn it Sae-san! Get out of there now!'_  Ren thought to himself as he wanted nothing more than to rush in and save her. The problem was it was still daytime and he would end up doing more harm than good.   
  
After a solid minute, Madarame turned to Sae once more and smiled quite wickedly. "You know my dear, you appear to be the embodiment of justice itself. You'd make the excellent subject... FOR A PAINTING!"  
  
Before Sae could even react Madarame raised his hands and unleashed a strange beam of black energy at her. Sae's eyes widening as she was hit full on- unable to even scream before she was covered in a veil of black smoke.   
  
"SIS!" Makoto cried out in terror as her sister was blasted by the madman. About to rush in only to be held back by both Haru and Ren. "Let me go! Sis! SIS!"   
  
As Makoto cried out for her sister, Madarame didn't pay her much mind. His focus solely on where Sae stood a moment prior as the smoke faded. Once it did, the trio of teens was treated to a shocking sight.  
  
Where a young woman should have stood was instead a canvas set upon an easel. On said canvas a new painting that made Madarame's smirk grow even more.   
  
For there on the canvas was Sae herself. The woman reduced to mere paint as she remained motionless with a solemn expression. Posed with her left arm raised up while holding a scale. Her right hand gripped the hilt of a sword. Posed identically to lady justice; with a twist. Her attire had been shifted into nothing more than a simple long white cloth. It wrapped around the front of her chest, down to around her back, then back in front over her groin. Leaving not much to the imagination.   
  
Sae had been turned into a painting.  
  
"SIS!!!" Makoto cried out in horror. While she knew what it was like to experience such an odd phenomenon- having been turned into a mouse at one point- seeing her sister changed into such a form filled her with terror. Haru looking just as horrified while Ren gritted his teeth.  
  
 _'DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!'_  
  
"My my. What a fabulous piece you make Niijima. A true Lady of Justice. Do not fret, you'll make me QUITE the sum of money on the black market. After all, who wouldn't want such a painting?" Madarame questioned mostly to himself before he began to slowly approach the painting that Sae now was.  
  
Makoto finally had enough and rushed out. Freeing herself from Ren's grip before running out and reaching the painting before Madarame. Quick to snatch it away from his reach and begin running back towards her friends. Ren inwardly surprised by the girl's speed but had to shake it off as Madarame finally turned his attention to them.  
  
"Impudent brat. What do you think you are doing? That is MY art!" Madarame screamed before raising his hand at Makoto. Ren feeling his heart drop as the same energy that had transformed Sae was now aimed at Makoto. At his Princess...  
 _ **  
'MADARAME...!!!'**_  Ren felt his blood boil at the sight. He was losing control. He had to stay focused. He couldn't transform. He needed to stay focused! Stop and focus. Stop and... focus...  _'Damn it! I-I can't let this happen! He won't harm her! I'm sorry guys but I have no choice!'_  
  
With one sweeping motion, Ren stepped back before placing a hand on his face. Looking on as Makoto ran towards him with wide eyes as Madarame was behind her. She wanted nothing more than to get her sister to safety. Gripping the painting in her hands as she ran as fast as she could. Ren focusing on her alone before he began to speak. Madarame unleashing that same energy one more time towards Makoto...  
  
 **"Arse-"**  
  
Ren did not get to finish what he was saying as a wall of thick ice appeared between Makoto and Madarame; canceling the energy beam from ever reaching her. Makoto looking back with wide eyes at the wall of ice before the group all turned towards the entrance; greeted to another shocking sight.  
  
"Though evil blossoms once more... It shall be cut down as it has been time and time again. For I have arrived to rend it asunder!"   
  
 _'About damn time...!'_  
  
To their shock, now in the room stood one of the Phantom Thieves themselves- Fox. The dark-haired young man standing there in his normal hero attire; Fox mask and all. His eyes locking with Ren's for a moment before turning to Madarame. His expression shifting into one of rage as Madarame did the same. "Madarame...!"  
  
"You again...!? How many times must you interfere with my work!?" The villain cried out before raising both hands at Fox and unleashing his attack once more. Fox quick to raise his hands and make wall after wall of ice to block said beams while slowly making his way over to the teens hiding by the corner. He needed to get close to them asap; Ren, in turn, calling out for Makoto to come back to them.  
  
Seeing her opportunity- forgetting about questioning Fox like she wanted to for weeks- she rushed back over to her friends and rounded the corner. Collapsing with the painting that was her sister still in hand. Holding it out with tears in her eyes. "Sis... What did he do to you...? Can you hear me...?" Makoto asked of the painting that made no response. Tears rolling down her face as her sister was put in this situation. "Is this my fault-"  
  
"Makoto." Ren interrupted before kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is not the time for blaming yourself. We need to get out of here now." Ren stated before noting that Fox was getting closer. As expected of course.   
  
"Mako-chan! We need to get out of here before-" Haru started before Fox leaped to the side and landed next to them. Creating a large wall of ice before turning to the group.  
  
"Is anyone harmed? Oh dear..." Fox began to ask only to see the painting Makoto was holding. "She was hit by him, wasn't she? How intriguing. I had wanted to paint Sae-san for quite some time but she never allowed it. Threatened to sue me and-" Fox began but was only silenced as Ren glared at him with the Joker look. Fox coughing slightly to regain his composure. "This is most unfortunate. How long ago was she changed?"  
  
Makoto blinked in confusion at how quick Fox was asking everything before answer. "A-a minute or so?"   
  
"Then we have some time. We must take him out now before it is too late. If we delay for too long... Your sister will be trapped as a painting forever..."  
  
Makoto felt her heart drop.  
  
 **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one real quick as I have no other time to due to work. This chapter might feel kinda fast due to it being a two-parter. I apologize in advance if it feels far too quick. 
> 
> This time we have a new villain take the field and someone falls victim to his power. How did he get this power and how does it work? You'll have to wait for part 2 to find out~
> 
> As for any errors I do apologize for that. When I have more time I will come back and fix it all. Though I will likely take a short break from Phantom Heroes to ensure I don't burn out on it. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

https://twitter.com/ryan2abyss_a/status/1045286684764643329

I'm giving an important announcement for this series. If you wanna know a few things about it and where it's going, please follow the twitter link above. It'll explain most things. And I'd love to hear feedback from you guys on this topic and such since you are the readers after all. I do apologize for the lack of clarity with this story over the past few months. Please forgive my foolishness and let me know what you think. Thank you.  
  
I wish to bring this story back to life. But it'll be revived in a new way. 


End file.
